Disappearing to Save a Life
by DayDreamBeliever277
Summary: Eddie and Venom continue their journey to a quiet life! Brace for a dangerous encounters, voilent fights and anxious moments! No beta-read! I'm no native English speaker/writer, so if you notice any faults, please comment! Story won't make sense if you haven't read Disappearing to live a quiet life! /s/13128497/1/Disappearing-to-Live-a-Quiet-Life
1. Chapter 1

_**Disappearing to Safe a Life DayDreamBeliever277**_

**Summary**:

Eddie and Venom continue their journey to a quiet life!

Brace for a dangerous encounters, voilent fights and anxious moments!

No beta-read! I'm no native English speaker/writer, so if you notice any faults, please comment!

**Notes**:

Please read to notes if you have questions about the story!

**Chapter 1: Shapes in the Shadows**

The soft clicking and ticking of a computer board fills the dark room, accompanied by soft and even breaths. The only light in the room comes from a bright screen, illumina t ing t he face of a woman.

Her hair is sort and a dyed color blonde, she frowns at the screen, eyes fly over it as another error pops up. Frustrated, she grunts as she furrily types away on the key's, entering code after code.

The room is looks like an office, but bland. No personal stuff, just a desk, three chairs, two on the one side and one on the other. In the poor light the walls could be a creme white, but now they just look grey.

An archive case, followed by a bookcase, filled to the brim, fill up the wall, behind the desk. Then on the next wall, a large window, through which night sky is seen. The stars aren't really visible, seeing as the many lights of the city, just further up ahead are too bright, but the brightest ones are recognizable.

Then she hears footsteps approaching and the woman tenses up, body going rigid and ready to escape if needed.

The woman cocks her head to the side, listening intently to the sound of the footsteps and after a few seconds she relaxes. Letting out a quiet snort, she focusses her attention back to the screen and the information she is trying to gather.

The footsteps have finally reached her and a man sticks his head inside the room.

"Hey Nath! What are you doing here?"

The man steps into the room, taking it in and cocking a raised eyebrow towards her.

She doesn't answer, but looks up for a few seconds and then back down at the screen.

"Oh no! I know that look!"

The man laughs out, the soft chuckle mixing well with the soft ticking and she feels a smile playing around her lips.

"And here I was, thinking you would be interested to go with me, to the farm. But I see you found something interesting."

He says, trying to win her over, as he leans back against the doorway, crossing his arms and staring at her.

"You know Clint, that I would love to see Laura and the kids again." She replies softly, eyes shining in the light as she looks up at him.

"Yeah I know... I'm only teasing you. Now tell me, what did you find?" Clint asks, as he walks over towards her, around the desk and up behind her. He puts left hand on the chair, she's been sitting on and the other rests down upon the desk, while he leans over to peer at the screen.

"I'm investigating Brock."

It's all she has to say, to see Clint growing curious. He glances at her quickly and then back at the screen. On there are several opened files, filled with text, but obscured by a large error message.

"Hm? Looks like you're having some trouble."

Clint replies, nodding at the error message, while he scans the page for any useful information.

"Well, that's what makes investigating Brock so interesting." Natasha says, leaning back in her chair to give Clint more space to read.

"It does?" Clint answers back, while he turns his face towards her, "Why?"

Natasha smirks and leans towards him a little, as if to let him in on a secret .

"I can't get into any SHIELD files on Brock, they are all under lock down. Even with Fury's passwords, I can't get in." She whispers at him.

Clint raises his eyebrow, "Mark me impressed, tell me, how do you know Fury's passwords?"

But she doesn't answer, knows she does not have to answer it. All she does is smile at him and Clint smiles back, letting out a soft laugh.

"Well, I will tell Laura and the kids you said hi. Good luck with your investigation, miss Romanoff."

He raises up and looks down upon her, "But make sure to eat something, Nath."

She remains quiet, as Clint makes his way out of the room. He stops just inside the doorway, as he looks back over his shoulder.

"Good night." He says, while looking very serious. Clint then winks and blows an air kiss at her, as he walks out of the door and into the hallway.

She shakes her head, feeling the smile around her lips grow, as she focusses back on the computer , her thoughts end up straying.

There must be more behind all this... So much has happened... Tony focused fully on his work and teaching Peter. He doesn't speak as much with us anymore...

And Bruce... Bruce left. He left us... St ealing the Quinjet and leaving us behind. It's all because of Brock.

Thanks to her research skills and due to Brock being famous before his mistake in New York, she had found an impressive amount of data on the man.

But what happened to him after he got fired, thanks to a disaster interview with the Carlton Drake, boss of the Life Foundation.

It wasn't all just a 'Bizarre accident at Life Foundation' or 'Several strange deaths, Life Foundation closes research lab, San Fransisco'.

Natasha knew that there was something wrong as she made another attempt to break into the secured files.

And I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

**Same night **

* * *

The alleyway is poorly lit, the ground is covered in thrash and little pools of the rain from that day, stinking up the small place. A rat scurries around, jumping up and into a trashcan, as a car drives into the alleyway, it's lights, light up around the walls, showing graphitic and dirty spots .

The driver lets the engine run for a moment or two before it is cut off. The sound echoes between the high walls of the alley, before they fade away. Then the back door on the left is opened up and out of it steps a bright pair of red heels, as the woman makes her way out of the car. Her red dress is hidden by a light brown overcoat, but showing her tanned legs perfectly. Her trained eyes take in the alley, hidden behind a mess of brown curls.

Out with her comes a big black secured suitcase, heavy locks keep it closed, while it shines softly in the spare light.

The other back door on the other side opens and is slammed shut just as quick.

The man, dressed in a black suit while wearing sunglasses, says something, curtly, to the woman. It is said too soft to fully understand.

She follows him with her eyes, as he walks towards a metal door, hidden behind black graphitic. Making it impossible for all to see, but for those who know it is there.

The two make their way over to the door, the woman a step or two behind the man. He knocks two times, a short pause and then once more, this time harder than the first times.

"Ridic ul ous code. "

The man scoffs in a low tone, he looks over his shoulder quickly. Maybe he heard something? His eyes scan their surroundings and the beginning of the alleyway. The woman shifts behind him, her grip on the suitcase tightens .

Then the bolts on the inside of the door are removed, with a sharp and ear-piercing tone the door is opened and the two make their way inside the building.

The two of them walk through a poorly lit hall, the guard who opened the door, remains behind. No word is exchanged, the guard only nods once, as he lets them pass by.

It shows that the both of them have been here before, the man strides through the hall with big and confident strides, the woman follows behind him in the same pace, although, a bit more elegant.

The soft clicking of her heels and the soft humming of the f luorescent lighting , that lit up their path, the only sounds, before a harsh scream was heard at the end of the hall.

The duo, stops for a second, exchanging a look, before moving on. The man stops just in front of the half open door, to allow the woman to enter the room first. One more look is shared, as the woman pushes the door fully open.

"Well, it looks like our guests have finally arrived."

A big man, dressed in a white suit, speaks from where he is sitting in a chair. In front of him sits a man on his knees, a guard on both of his sides, one to keep him down, the other training a gun at his head.

"Humph. What happened to running the underworld like a business? Hmm? Why did we have to meet here of all places? I must say that I liked your office building a bit more, than this..."

The man, in black, trails off, holding up his hands while slowly moving from the left to the right, as if to show his opinion of the room.

"Ah well, you see SHIELD got a little to curious. Tonight, I have noticed a repeated attempt to break into your secured files. We must not make them even more curious now, must we?" The man in white speaks, humor filling his tone as he stands up slowly.

"Now please follow me, a well-respected man like you, Mister Drake, should not have to experience this kind of violence."

As the three move away from the torture scene, the guards grab the victim and proceed to drag him out of the room, while the large man, guides his guests into a small, well lit, office room. He takes place behind a large black desk as Drake and the woman sit down into two comfortable looking chairs.

"Now, where were we?" The man says, a large knowing smile on his face, while his greedy eyes, eye the black suitcase, the woman is still holding.

"You know why we are here, Mister Fisk." Carlton Drake drawls, while leaning confident back into his seat.

"Another delivery, I assume." The Kingpin smirks at the duo, while leaning forward upon the desk and folding his hands in front of him.

"Yes." Drake replies simply, while gesturing to the woman to hand over the suitcase.

She stands up and puts the case down upon the desk, with experienced fingers, she opens the locks swiftly and turns the open suitcase towards Fisk.

"Now, you mentioned a break in?" Drake starts, folding his hands in his lap, his eyes piercing into those of Fisk.

"Yes, it seems that you have made yourself a sort of target, with how happy you wanted to deliver them... brains." Kingpin let's a silence fall between the words, the smirk on his face only growing.

"But no worries, no one will know who you are. Not even Fury can get into those files." The man rails and sits back into his chair.

"And how can you be so sure?" Drake asks, his mouth a thin line, as his dark eyes now trying to bore a hole through Fisk's head.

"The same way I got you a place in the board of the head members of SHIELD. The same way I am willing to deliver you your ... Food."

Drakes eyes narrow and his jaw clenches, "Money." he answers the Kingpin, whole is now full on smiling at him.

"Money." The man agrees, he slowly brings his hands towards the suitcase, trying to take it towards him.

But the woman is quicker, she slams the suitcase close, almost getting Fisk's fingers between the lids.

"You better make sure, no one finds out. Mister Fisk." Carlton Drake speaks, slowly and threatening, as he calmly stands up from his chair. The woman looks between the two man, as she holds on to

the suitcase.

"Of course, mister Drake." Fisk says, giving a small nod, his smile, which had disappeared the moment the suitcase was closed, grows back leisurely .

"Good. I accept the shipment on time, for both me and Brock." Drake orders, while turning around and walking out of the office.

The woman let's go of the case and Kingpin reaches out again, while nodding.

"Your boss is a peculiar man. Care to tell me why he needs brains?" Fisk asks tempting, eyeing the woman to his left.

But she keeps quiet, while she let's go of the suitcase, she leaves the office just as quick as Drake had done, but she keeps an eye on Kingpin all times. Once out of the office the both of them can hear Fisk's laugh, high and scratchy as they hurry towards the exit.

The guard who let them in, opens the door for them again, giving a small nod.

Once both stand outside, the door is slammed shut again, the sound overly loud in the quiet of the night. Drake takes a deep breath before he turns back towards his companion.

"Well that went easier than I thought it would..." He speaks slowly, more to himself than to her.

"Kingpin will not disappoint us."

The woman speaks for the first time, she raises her hand towards her hair and pulls. The fake wig gives easily and she throws the brown curls into a trashcan.

"Let us go."

Drake stares at her, his eyes raking over her, twice. Then he nods and the both of them step into the car. The driver turns it on and with a sedate pace they leave the alleyway.

**Deep spac****e **

* * *

"Brother, my I have a moment of your time? "

Loki asks, while approaching his brother from behind, both of them stare into deep space, that is shown to them through the gigantic glass window.

"Of course! Brother!" Thor says, laughter in his voice, while turning around in his chair to look at his brother.

Seeing the concerned look in his brother's eyes Thor stands up and walks over to him. Both brothers', side to side, watch as space passes them by, the bright blue and deep purple colors, painting the space around them.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth." Loki sighs and Thor glances over at him.

"Yes of course, the people of Earth love me and I'm very popular." Thor says confidently, while turning towards his brother.

Loki takes a deep breath while fighting the urge to stab his brother.

"Let me rephrase that." He says, while turning towards the window again, his arms folded in front of him.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to bring me back to Earth?" Loki tries again, body moving slowly, almost twitchy.

"Probably not, to be honest." Thor answers bluntly, turning towards his brother, his honestly make Loki let out a quiet huff, bringing a smile to his face.

"But I wouldn't worry about it brother, I feel like everything is gonna work out fine." Thor finishes the conversation, leaving a comfortable silence between the two of them. Both their minds on different things as they just enjoy space.

Then their view is blocked and both brothers gape at the giant spaceship that now blocks their view.

And Thor starts moving immediately and Loki follows on his heels.

"Loki! Notify the guards! Get every man and woman capable to fight ready and armed!"

Loki doesn't even answer his brother, only nods once as they split in the hallway, Thor left and Loki right. Both of them stumble a bit as the ship is hit by a shot from the enemy ship.

Thor makes it into the command bay where an Asgardian is trying to make contact with the approaching ship.

"Our crew is made up of Asgardian families!"

"We have very few soldiers here!"

" This is not a war craft!"

"I repeat! This is not a war craft!"

But it is all in vain for another folly of lasers hits the sides of the ship, rocking it and damaging the wings.

Within minutes their ship is entered and overtaking by the enemy, strange aliens attack the civilian Asgardians as the soldiers fall, trying to protect them.

In not even half an hour the ship is completely taken over and many soldiers are killed and civilians wounded or dead. Even Heimdall lies on the ground, clutching his side as one of the strong aliens' steps over the messes around them.

"Hear me... And rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the great titan."

The alien speaks as if it is indeed a great privilege for them to be murdered by them as he steps over the dead bodies.

"You may think this is suffering. No..." He stops, letting a pause fall, before he continuous .

"It is salvation ."

The alien brings his hands upwards, "Universal scales tip toward balance, because of your sacrifice."

He joins his fellow aliens who have all gathered in the middle of the ship. Standing there is a giant, a purple alien clad in a golden armor.

"Smile." The creep says as one of his companions kills another civilian, stabbing him in the stomach.

"For even in death, you have become children of Thanos." He finishes as he walks past Loki, who stares at him, before turning back towards the giant. At his feet lay's Thor.

Loki can't say if his brother is death or just unconscious, but he fears the worst. Then just as the giant starts speaking, he sees his brother move again.

Relieve fills him, but so does dread as the giant moves towards him.

"I know what it like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right..." The giant says, looking over his shoulder at Thor.

"Yet to fail, nonetheless." He then bends down and picks up Thor, who groans but hangs on limply.

"It's frightening." The giant continuous dragging Thor with him, while Thor struggles to move out of his grip, but he doesn't even notice it.

"Turns the legs to jelly." He then looks at Loki and asks, "But I ask you, to what end?" calmly approaching him.

"Dread it, run from it... destiny arrives all the same." He finishes, now standing in front of Loki who is surrounded by the giant's soldiers, including the creepy alien who spoke so highly about this Thanos.

"And now it's here... Or should I say... I am."

**Notes**:

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

But I think that some of you already noticed the change in the first chapter!

What happend to Bruce?

you see I did some research and noticed a real big error in my story...

So, this is the timeline of 2018/11/the-official-timeline-of-all-the-marvel-movies/

As you can see, this is the official timeline of all the Marvel films! And my story takes place Between Captain America: Civil War/Spider-Man: Homecoming and Doctor Strange/Infinity War.

1943-1945: Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)

2010: Iron Man (2008)

2011: Iron Man 2 (2010), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (2011)

2012: The Avengers (2012), Iron Man 3 (2013)

2013: Thor: The Dark World (2013)

2014: Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017)

2015: Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Ant-Man (2015)

2016: Captain America: Civil War (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)

**MY FIRST STORY TAKES PLACE BETWEEN HERE (disappearing to life a quiet life)**

2016 through to 2017: Doctor Strange (2016)

2017: Black Panther (2018), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Avengers: Infinity War (2018)

Thank to this I had to replace Bucky, from my earlier chapters with Rhodey and I even skipped him in some chapters! Because Bucky is in Wakanda...

It also means that officially speaking Bruce is not even on earth when my story takes place! So, I actually made this even more difficult on myself... I have decided to not remove Banner form the earlier story... because then the story wouldn't make a lot of sense anymore... But it is not like I can ignore Thor: Ragnarok...

So... IMPORTANT

I tried to fix it and decided that Banner never left the earth after Avengers: Age of Ultron. The rest I have hopefully explained in the story.

And I have watched ENDGAME! The first thing that came to my mind when the film was over was: OH NO, what have I gotten myself into! There is no way I can fit Venom into this... but I'm gonna try!

Let me know what you guy's thought of ENDGAME! I loved it and hated it! WHY!

Also who of you all is watching the EUROSONG FESTIVAL with me tonight?!

PS I will only update chapter 1 and 2 of Disappearing to save a life on here and then I will stop updating on here and only on the new story! I will post the link into the next chapter! Or otherwise check out my page!


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble is Coming

Chapter 2: Trouble is coming

Summary:

SPOILER WARNINGS INFINITY WAR!

So I was very tempted to just post a chapter with only the words

END THEN INFINITY WAR HAPPENED.

But I didn't!

It took me a while to update this chapter! Mostly work and personal reasons, but this chapter did fight me!

I also had to watch a hundred clips of Infinity War to get the right timeframe!

There may also be a lot of mistakes! NO BETA READ!

BTW, I don't own any of the character nor the movie!

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

**New York, ****177A Bleecker Street **

* * *

As Strange and Wong descant the stairs, discussing their lunch idea's, a bright light appears behind them.

With a loud buzzing a portal opens up behind them and whatever came through, crashes through the stairs and into the ground, leaving a crater in its wake and a big hole in the stairs.

Both men turn around as one, immediately falling into a fighting-stance. Strange summons his cloak, while Wong summons the orange magic circles around his hands, as they walk up the stairs and peer into the hole.

Inside of it lays a large green man, but strange enough, he appears to be shrinking, all the while grunting and groaning.

In a rough voice the changing man whispers, "Thanos is coming..." while gasping for breath, straining his lungs.

"He is coming!" The man tries again, now fully changed into a crumpled mess of a man, covered in scorch marks, ashes and dust.

Strange and Wong turn and exchange looks, concern on that of Wong's and confusion on that of Strange's. It's clear that Strange, now a serious look on his face, has no fear for the man who crashed into his house, while Wong looks like he can't believe what's happening.

Strange turns back to the man in the stairs and opens his mouth.

"Who?"

**New York, Central Park **

* * *

"Slow down, slow down!"

"Stop your rambling, you totally lost me."

"Look, you know how you're having a dream and in the dream you gotta pee?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay! And then you're like oh my God! There's no bathrooms what I'm gonna do? Oh someone is watching and,-"

"So, you realize that in real life you actually have to pee?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah, but everyone has those?!"

"Right! That's the point I'm trying to make here! So last night I dreamed, I proposed, that last night I dreamed that we had a kid. So real! We named him after your centric uncle, what was his name again? Morgan? Morgan!"

"Right... So, you woke up and we were...?"

"Expecting."

"Yeah"

"Yes!"

"NO."

"I had a dream about it, it was so real!"

Tony and his soon to be wife, Pepper, are taking a stroll through the park. Carefree and without any fear, the two walk and talk and sometimes they even argue just for the sake of it.

Pepper secretly has to smile at Tony's dream, a small smile around her mouth, but then she taps the little light on his chest, while staring him intently in the eye.

"If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that." She says curtly, before taking a step back.

"I'm glad you brought this up, it's nothing, it's just a housing unit for nanopores,-"

Stark tries to talk himself out of it, before the conversations can take a wrong turn, but ends up only making it worse.

In the end Pepper takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh as she looks away from Tony.

"You know me so well; you even finish all my sentences..."

Tony ends and realizes that even though Pepper doesn't agree with his choice to keep wearing the suit, she loves him. His hands come up without a thought as he starts rubbing her shoulders and telling her about the nice dinner, he is going to treat her to.

And he makes another promise to her, "we should have no more surprises, ever. I should promise you."

Pepper's face lightens up and a large smile adores her face, her blond hair swinging behind her as she agrees with Tony's words. Tony stops talking, just taking her in and then leans forward for a chaste kiss, to which Pepper responds to enthusiastically.

The two of them are completely distracted and not aware of their surroundings, as a strange glowing portal opens up behind Tony.

"Tony Stark?"

The low voice of a strange male interrupts their make-out and together they quickly turn around towards the interrupter. Pepper looks confused, while Tony is already taking the man in, looking for a threat.

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me." The man proclaims, while staring serious at the two.

Tony pushes Pepper away, not sure who the man is and what the glowing portal behind him is, but instinct is telling him to keep Pepper as far away from it as possible. Pepper grabs his outstretched arm and together they stare at the man without saying a single word.

"Oh... Congratulations on the wedding by the way." The man says subsequently, the serious look falls from his face and it almost sounds like he finds it unnecessary to say it.

Tony feels himself getting angry with the strange man.

"I'm sorry, you're giving out tickets or something?" He asks annoyed, waving his hands at the man.

"We need your help." The man tries again, but when Tony doesn't respond he says, "Look it's not overselling it but the fate of the universe is at stake,-"

"Yeah? And who is we?" Tony interrupts the man before he can explain himself any further.

Then Bruce steps up from behind the man and looks at the two of them with a pained expression.

"Hey Tony." Bruce says, looking weary as he looks at Pepper, "Pepper.".

"Bruce..." Tony almost whispers, disbelieve on his face while taking in the sight of his friend.

"Hey.." Pepper breaths and she looks unsure whether she should hug him or not.

But before the two of them can say anymore, Bruce falls into the arms of Tony and Tony can't help himself. His arms fly op to hug Bruce back, the couple exchanges a look of concern, while they both rub Bruce's arms.

The look in their eyes say enough.

Trouble is coming.

**San Fransisco, prison **

* * *

"Quit your antsy twisting. What are you ten?"

"No, I don't know, what should I be feeling?"

"Huh? Really hè?!"

"Alright fine, have it your way."

"I have waited long enough; I can wait a little longer."

The guard lowers his coffee-cup and looks up from the newspaper he is reading, Kasady is murmuring to himself again. The murder had taken that peculiar quirk up a few weeks after his latest interview, with that investigation journalist. Kasady's therapist had only nodded at their new found observation and simply had said that he would add Schizophrenia to the list of disorders.

And then the stupid asshole hadn't even told the journalist anything useful and had greeted the man in some psycho way. For only madmen wound themselves to write welcome with their own blood. He had to bring the fucker to the infirmary too, dragging the bastard with him, while he had only laughed.

The guard, a middle-aged man, lets out a sigh, as his stomach rumbled. That remembered him, Kasady had had trouble keeping his food down, the day after the interview.

At first the guards had thought that Brock, the journalist, had taken something with him into the prison and fed that to Kasady. But after re-watching the cams and talking with the security who had searched Brock, who couldn't tell them anything, they had let that thought go. And had decided together that Brock probably had a cold and had accidently gotten Kasady sick too.

The cold had lasted for a little less than a week and for a while the murderer had looked fine. But oh boy had they been wrong! The fucker had faked his own death and one newbie had rushed into the cell, which was, well, it was something they had all warned him for. Don't get close to Kasady, no matter what he says or does, but yeah no one had thought the crazy would scratch open his own throat...

And then... well everything happened to fast, Kasady raise from the dead, like a ghoul eating his last supper. He had overthrown the guard, who had bend down over him, on the ground and had ripped the guy's throat out with his teeth.

His teeth!

Another loud rumble for the guard's stomach made himself known. The man shakes himself from his disturbing thoughts and nods to himself, lunchtime has arrived. He sits up from the chair on which he had slumped down, he shoots a quick look at Kasady.

Only to find the redhead staring at him intently from the edge of the cell bars, chewing on his nails, the smirk on the prisoner's face unsettling.

The guard frowns and sneers back just as ugly, before turning around towards the sound of metal doors opening.

"Elliot! Lunchtime! I'm taking over."

A younger guard, an old friend from the now dead guard shouts towards him and Eliot feels another sigh come up.

Kasady had murdered this guy's friend and Elliot had to probably take the psycho to the infirmary after his lunch was over.

He packs up his coffee and paper, tipping his fingers against his head in a mock salute and looks over his shoulder.

"Be nice to each other. Kasady." Then turning towards the younger guard, almost sticking his finger into the young guy's eye, "You too, Jacob."

"I don't even know what you mean!" Jacob, blinks innocently, a large grin on his face. Duo to his freckles and light blond hair, he indeed looked like an angel.

Elliot grumbles and shoulders his way past the younger guard.

"I promise I won't make a mess!" Jacob yells after him, as he opens another iron door, letting out a deep sigh and rubbing the back of his head.

A shiver runs down his back and he shoot a quick look over his shoulder, Jacob is still staring at him, waiting for him to leave, even giving a little wave. Elliot feels the little hairs on the back of his arm stand up, he gives another low growl and rubs a hand over his goosebumps.

Trouble is coming...

**New York, ****177A Bleecker Street **

* * *

After Tony had stepped through the portal, he ended up at Doctor Strange's house and Bruce and Strange explain the situation.

Tony can't believe it, but understands that that whatever is coming their way, it's bad. Just taking one look at how anxious Bruce is says enough.

He ends up arguing and annoying Strange, while leaning on some stupid cauldron, after that he grabs his phone. Whether it is to call Pepper, he doesn't know, because as soon as he grabs it the air in the atmosphere changes, the sound of chiming furniture echo's through the house.

Tony looks around and then up at Strange and asks, "Say doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?"

"Not at the moment no?" Strange replies, the little strands of hair on his forehead head gently swinging in the wind.

The faces of the men in the room turn serious as the now low humming sound of something grows bigger and slowly, they turn towards the front door.

Through the door, the sound of screaming can be heard and people running in panic to be seen.

Tony walks towards the door and rips it open, the sound flood in and deafens the men behind him, who had grown used to the silence int the house.

Screaming and running people rush by, the wind howls through the street accompted by the screaming of the sirens.

Tony steps outside and starts running against the flow, searching for the threat, while pushing past the panicked people.

A woman falls before his feet to the ground, he reaches downwards, grabs the woman by the arm, but she screams and trashes out of his hold. Tony startles and let's go of the woman, the same time a car crashes into the lantern behind them.

"Help him!" Tony orders Bruce and Wong who came running.

"We got it!" Bruce replies back, while Wong rips open the drivers-side.

With that Tony turns around towards the source of the panic and quickly puts on his glasses and yells, "Friday! What am I looking at?"

"I'm not sure, I'm working on it." Even though she is a computer; she sounds concerned and anxious.

Tony then starts running and yells over his shoulder, "You might want to put that time stone into your back-pocket doc!"

"I might wanna use it." Strange replies back as he activates his magic and walks after Tony.

Once they reach the corner of the street and Tony is sure it's safe, they turn and look up.

And up.

Slowly descending is a giant silver alien ship, looking like a giant wheel. The sound it makes is deafening, sweeping up a storm through the streets and it takes everything down in its wake as it leisurely touches down.

Notes:

Sooo if you see any type of grammatic error or type fault please messages me!

I wanna thank everyone for their amazing comments and hope to update a little bit more on time then I did now!

But please bare with me, for the holidays started and toerists are everywhere and work is so busy!

I apologize for my English...

Hope to see you all next time!

Notes:

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

But I think that some of you already noticed the change in the first chapter!

What happend to Bruce?

you see I did some research and noticed a real big error in my story...

So, this is the timeline of 2018/11/the-official-timeline-of-all-the-marvel-movies/

As you can see, this is the official timeline of all the Marvel films! And my story takes place Between Captain America: Civil War/Spider-Man: Homecoming and Doctor Strange/Infinity War.

1943-1945: Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)

2010: Iron Man (2008)

2011: Iron Man 2 (2010), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (2011)

2012: The Avengers (2012), Iron Man 3 (2013)

2013: Thor: The Dark World (2013)

2014: Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017)

2015: Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Ant-Man (2015)

2016: Captain America: Civil War (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)

MY FIRST STORY TAKES PLACE BETWEEN HERE (disappearing to life a quiet life)

2016 through to 2017: Doctor Strange (2016)

2017: Black Panther (2018), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Avengers: Infinity War (2018)

Thank to this I had to replace Bucky, from my earlier chapters with Rhodey and I even skipped him in some chapters! Because Bucky is in Wakanda...

It also means that officially speaking Bruce is not even on earth when my story takes place! So, I actually made this even more difficult on myself... I have decided to not remove Banner form the earlier story... because then the story wouldn't make a lot of sense anymore... But it is not like I can ignore Thor: Ragnarok...

So... IMPORTANT

I tried to fix it and decided that Banner never left the earth after Avengers: Age of Ultron. The rest I have hopefully explained in the story.


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble is Coming Part 2

Chapter 3: Trouble is coming Part 2

**Summary**:

This will probably be a short chapter, Sorry!

I just wasn't in the mood lately?

Also I'm sort of following the storyline of Infinity War! So for those who have not watched the movie there might be spoilers?  
It also makes writting this story a little difficult because I have to watch the whole movie a hundredt of times to make sure it all fits?

There also may be a lot of mistakes, if you see any please comment!

** New York, Bridge **

* * *

The bus is moving slow, due to the heavy traffic that surrounds them. It's boring, but Peter isn't bothered by it, he is slumped down in his seat behind Ned, who is listening to his music. Peter leans his head back against the seat, ignoring his fellow students, instead his thoughts are miles and miles away from where he is sitting .

H is thought s are with Eddie and Venom. Then to Mister Stark and Mister Banner, how he let SHIELD threatened him and take his friends away. Mister Banner even left after what had happened between them and Eddie...

Peter wonders how the good doctor is doing and where he could be. Mister Stark hadn't said anything about it and so did the other Avengers.

Peter bites his lip and thinks back to his talk with Mister Rogers and Miss Romanoff, how the Captain America had said he wouldn't help Peter free Eddie from Raft. Frowning his eyebrows, Peter stares at his phone, which is opened on the internet, to be specific an article about Raft. But it's not much, only conspiracy's and speculations, by SHIELD fanatics.

With a frustrated groan Peter throws his phone down and stares out of the window, just watching New York pass by. His phone dings, a concerned and panicked message from Aunt May, asking where he is and if he's alright. Peter leans forward, leaning his arm on the chair in front of him and raises his eyebrow, what is she talking about?

Then the hairs on his arms stand straight up! Goosebumps travel across his body and Peter spring to attention. He quickly turns around in his seat and looks outside, just in time to see the giant alien ship touch down on the ground.

Without betraying anything to his classmates and looking around if anyone has noticed yet, he slaps Ned in the face with his hand.

"Hey... Hey!" Peter whispers, while trying to get Ned's attention.

Ned looks up, pulling out his earphone and turning towards the frantic Peter.

"I need you to cause a distraction." Peter tells him but Ned isn't even looking at him, doesn't hear a word Peter says and gazes out of the window.

"Holy SHIT..." Ned whispers at first, while putting down his phone.

He then stands up and yells, "We all gonna DIE!" Ned yells panicked through the bus, while standing up, alerting his fellow students who all look up confused.

Once Ned starts running towards the back of the bus, towards the large back window, the other students start to notice that there is something wrong and soon there are loud cries of disbelieve and wonder, about spaceships and aliens.

Peter just let's it all happen, surprised by the effect of the phrase, 'We all gonna DIE.' as he grabs his bag, putting on his gear and opening the emergency window. Within seconds Peter is outside the bus and on his way towards the gigantic spaceship.

**Meanwhile **

* * *

Tony, Strange, Wong and Bruce s lowly approach the place of the touchdown. Strang e and Wong exchange worried looks, while Bruce looks nervous.

Tony has his glasses on and Friday is already making several security scans of the place.

Then a light blue beam touches down on the ground, through the light appears two aliens. A grey giant and a slim creepy looking one, the two of the stare at the approaching humans.

The creepy one starts a speech about the cosmos and balance or some bullshit and Tony has enough of it real quick. With a smartass comment he shuts the creep up soon enough, but in vain, because the alien now turns his attention towards Strange, asking if Tony is speaking for him.

Strange snorts and denies.

"Certainly not, I speak for myself." and without much glamor, Strange activates his magic, approaching in a battle stance.

Wong is quick on the pickup and guards Strange's back with his own magic.

The giant alien makes himself ready for the fight, slamming his hammer against a car, crushing it to a pulp and Tony looks towards Bruce, as if to say, 'What are you waiting for?'.

But no matter how hard Bruce tries, Hulk is having none of it and refuses to come out, meanwhile Strange and Wong stare at the two like they are idiots.

Then the giant alien has enough of f it a with a battle cry he starts running at them.

Tony steps forward and activates his nano -suit, the nano -technic slowly creeps over his body and clothes, forming the Iron Man armor around him. As the alien storms towards them, Tony fires ups his guns, moving his arms up and pointing them at the giant.

From behind his back appear support lasers and as the alien releases another growl, Tony blast the bastard away.

Within seconds a massive battle breaks loose, lasers fly through the sky and sparks fly from the orange magic Strange and Wong wield. Cars and concrete fly around and crash into the surrounding building and debris covers the street.

Tony and Bruce get separated from Strange and Wong and the alien creep almost gets his filthy little hands on the time stone Strange is guarding. But his hand gets burned by Strange's magic.

"It's a simple spell, but quite unbreakable." Strange answers the unspoken question in the alien ' s eyes.

"Then I'll take it from your corpse!" The creep snarls out in frustration and grabs Strange and throws him to the streets.

Meanwhile Bruce has a verbal fight with the Hulk, trying to get him out, but the Hulk refuses again.

"NOOOO!"

"WHY?!" Bruce cries back, almost being crushed by a fallen tree and beaten to a pulp by the alien.

Tony tries to keep the giant's hammer from crushing both him and Bruce, but gets smashed into the ground by the alien. The alien grins at his victory and walks towards Stark, raising his hammer above his head, indented to crush Tony's skull in a single move.

Only to find out he can't move his hammer.

"Hey man! What's up Mister Stark?"

Peter, fully dressed in his Spiderman suit, looks over his shoulder at Tony, while holding the hammer at bay. Tony can't see the kids face, but he knows he is smiling at him.

"Kid? Where did you come from?" He asks confused, quickly trying to stand up from where he is laying on the ground.

But while Peter is trying to explain where he came from, "Fieldtrip!" he is thrown away by the alien.

As the both of them continue to fight the alien, Peter asks Tony what these aliens are here for.

"He's from space, he came here to steal a necklace... from a wizard." Tony explains dry, while focusing on the fight.

Then Peter is captured by the giant's hammer? And groans, "Oh y-yeah?" in reply to Tony's explanation, before he gets thrown again.

Tony distracts the brute with his lasers, firing with all his power, then out of the nowhere Peter is back and slams a taxi into the alien, crushing him into the ground.

The alien turns out to be too strong, but all of them get distracted as Strange flies by in his cape and Tony order s Peter to go after him.

Peter rushes after Strange's unconscious body and almost gets a hold of him, but then Strange is caught in a blue beam that teleports him into the alien ship. Having no way in Peter decided to latch into the ship and hold on while the ship starts launce away from earth.

Tony releases another suit that follows after Peter, while he too follows and tries to get on board of the spaceship.

Peter loses conscious, when the ship leaves the atmosphere and falls towards earth, but is saved by the suit Tony sent for him.

Free mid fall, Peter manages to grab into the ship and yells, "Mister Stark! It smells like a new car in here!"

"Happy trails kid! Friday send him off."

And Peter is dragged back to earth thanks to the parachute that opens on his back.

"Oh come on!"

But despite Tony's attempt to keep Peter out of trouble, the kid finds his way aboard the spaceship.

Peter had quickly cut of the parachute and hang on to the ship, as the launce doors started to close Peter quickly makes his way in.

He is also just in time to safe Strange from being sucked into space by the hole Tony made in the ship.

Large spiderlike metal legs appear from the back of his suit, just in time to catch both Peter and Strange before they make their way out of the ship.

"Wait! What are those?!"

Peter manages to get both Strange and himself back inside the ship and Tony closes the hole quickly, with his nano-tech.

Tony and Strange end up arguing immediately, while Peter introduces himself to Strange's cape.

The arguments get heated and Peter interupts, "I'm backup!" While raising up his finger, but is immediately shot down by Stark.

"No. You're storeway . The adults are talking." Tony reply's while pointing between himself and Strange and then starts a heated rambling about why he is not going back to earth.

"You've seen what they can do." Tony starts again, heatedly staring into Strange's eyes, willing the man to understand.

" So, I say, we take the fight to him."

**Earth **

* * *

Back on earth Wanda and Vision are being attacked by the other two aliens of Thanos ' crew, an epic fight occurs and at first it looks like the two of them aren't going to make it. Both of them kick and get their ass kicked by the alien duo, who are after Vision's stone. Then when all seems lost, they are saved by Natasha, Sam and Steve. Together they defeat the aliens, but the duo makes its escape by beaming themselves up towards the ship, avoiding a certain death that way.

Steve, Rodhey , Sam and Natasha welcome Wanda and Vision back into the Avengers building. Vision is still clutching his side from where he was attacked, while he is being supported by Sam and Wanda as they walk into the building.

Then from a corner in the room a voice speaks.

"I think you look great!" Bruce exclaims, a bright and hopeful smile on his face as the other turn towards him.

Steve feels a small smile grow upon his face, almost proud of seeing his friend again.

" Uuuhh .. Heh. Yeah... I'm back." Bruce proclaims and stares at his friends, who he hasn't seen in months.

They stare back with the same intensity and disbelieve, yet hope shines in their eyes. Not believing what they are seeing.

"Hey Bruce."

Natasha is the first to answer, while Bruce wrings his hands in front of him, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Nath." He replies back, a hopeful smile blooming in the corners of his mouth.

"This is awkward..." Sam whispers to Vision and Wanda while they stay and stand in the hallway.

**San Francisco Prison **

* * *

It's quiet in the canteen as the few guards and other police officers stare at the screen that is hanging from the wall. All of their attention goes to the images and the voice that sounds through the small room.

The news is on and the sound is up to the notch. Resulting, so that the voice of the newsreader can be heard in all the corners of the small canteen.

They are showing a picture of Iron Man, underneath, big words, 'MISSING'.

Eliot stares up from his sandwich, his mouth full of a forgotten food.

His eyes follow the scene that is now playing on the tv, showing the destroyed streets of New York and a giant alien ship descending from the sky. People screaming and running in fear and chaos erupting .

There are amateur clips shown of people hanging out of the window filming what must be the aliens approaching Iron Man and a man clad in a red cape.

But the images are pixels and the last thing they see is that of a tumbling view as the person drops his or her phone, the screen going black as the phone crashes to the ground. Surprisingly the phone doesn't stop filming and they can see the giant alien rushing towards Stark, who stops the attack.

The screen flips back towards the newsreader, telling the people to stay indoors and to not panic.

Eliot breaks his stare from the tv and his eyes slide leisur e ly through the small room, the first thing he notices are the panicked looks of his younger college's.

Which makes him snort as he reaches towards his coffee.

"Youngsters these days, don't know what hit them."

A greying man says to him, while settling down next to him.

Eliot turns to look at his old friend and replies, "These kids have seen a lot Frank, but not everything. But they are right to be worried. Trouble is coming, that's what it is."

Together they watch the news, showing images of the alien ship now leaving New York and turning back towards the heavens, slowly but sure, the ship leaves earth.

"I wonder what they wanted..." Fran mummers to himself.

Eliot glances at his friend, taking a last sip of his coffee, before he starts packing his stuff.

"Whatever it is, let's hope they didn't find it... or better yet. Let's hope Stark put an end to it." Elliot says and stands up. His knees cracking from ache and he lets out a deep sigh.

"you going back to Jacob and the loon?" Frank grins up at him, taking a bite from what looks to be a taco, but Elliot isn't quite sure of it.

"Yeah... huh... let's hope those two didn't murder each other."

Frank hums as he bites of a large chunk of the taco?

"Better not tell the prisoners of what's happening out there.

Elliot doe sn' t reply, his eyes flying th r ough the room, his older colleges are mos tl y all sitting down, sipping their drinks and eating their lunches.

The youngsters thought, are all standing, whispering to each other, while their eyes fly towards the news and back to each other.

His face grows weary and grim, the small smile that had grown upon his face, when Frank had sat beside him, fades away.

Elliot doesn't say anything to Frank as he walks away, only giving a tiny nod of agreement as he opens the door and makes his way back to his post.

On his mind but one thing.

Trouble indeed...

**Deep Space **

* * *

While Tony and Strange where still arguing on their spaceship , the Guardians of the Galaxy are having their face-off with Thanos. Peter desperately tries to kill Thanos but once Thanos captures Gamora, he can't bring himself to kill her , even though she had begged him to.

"Oh daughter, you expect too much of him..." Thanos says softly, his voice filled with fake sympathy. His grip on Gamora strong, to prevent her from fighting back as he stares at Peter.

"She's asked, hasn't she?" Thanos asks, tilting his head as if curious to know, what his daughter sees in this... Terra.

But while Peter struggles with his emotions and Gamora's pain, Thanos patience runs thin.

"DO IT!" Thanos voice echoes through the destroyed and burning place, as he shoves Gamora into Peter's gun.

His face impassive to the panic that crosses the Terra's being.

Peter stares up at the giant and then into Gamora's eyes, begging for forgiveness as he squeezes his eyes shut and pulls the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER!

And guess what!?

This chapter was also beta-read! Many thanks to:

PineappleoftheLordAssbutts ( u/5026976/)

How do I tag someone in this?

ALSO!

I'm leaving this chapter nameless, 'cause I have no idea for a chapter title...  
If any of you know a good chapter title, please comment!

**Notes**:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

**Deep Space**

* * *

"I thought you might be hungry," Thanos speaks softly while handing his eldest daughter a tiny cup filled with food.

Gamora takes it, staring at the giant. Her thoughts run back to several hours ago when she had been with her friends, her real family. For a second, she is thrown back to that moment. She sees the despair and sadness that appeared in Peter's eyes when he pulled the trigger. The fear that settled in when Thanos swept her up and away, leaving them all behind.

So for a second, she weighs the cup in her hand.

And in the next she has thrown it against Thanos' throne, shattering the cup and spilling its contents all across the floor. Like Thanos had done with her heart all those years ago. Even now, he was still here ruining and destroying everything she loved.

The crash of the broken pieces rings through the hall off the spaceship before silence settles again, Gamora's ragged breathing the only sound.

"I've always hated that chair," she says through gritted teeth, her face filled with hatred.

"So I've been told," Thanos replies calmly. He slowly walks past her, gazing forward blankly. "Even so," he continues. "I'd hoped you'd sit in it one day." He stares llongingly at the throne, a strange look of sadness on his face.

"I hated this room... this ship. I hated my life," Gamora spits at him, looking away again and turning around. As she starts walking away from him, Thanos turns towards her.

"You told me that too."

And she stills.

He ascends the small stairs towards the throne, "Every day for almost 20 years," He continues, sitting down upon the highest step. He clasps his hands together in front of him, resting them on his knees.

They both remain quiet for a while and silence fills the halls again.

Then the old argument starts up once more. The familiar words and accusations fly across the room, before the topic comes down to the soul-stone.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you," Gamora whispers, looking away and hiding her face.

"I am disappointed, but not because you didn't find it," Thanos replies softly, stroking Gamora's hair out of her face. He then leans towards her, still towering over her but bringing his face on the same level as hers and turning his giant face towards her.

"But because you did. And you lied."

**Earth, New York **

* * *

"Is something wrong?"

She's here again... always watching, always listening in on him. Always telling him what to do.

_**I'm sick of it.**_

His eyes fly through the room, searching for an escape route. He knows he's being ridiculous; he's got nothing to fear from her. She's only human.

_**And I am not Drake... You better remember that.**_

The voice hisses relentlessly in his head. Riot will never let him forget that he saved his life.

But then...

Neither will she.

For had it not been for her, he wouldn't be sitting here today, in this comfy chair behind a luxurious desk. Turning his chair, he gazes over New York. He stares at the towering spirals, glancing at the yellow and black bugs that crawl on the ground beneath them. The tiny bugs that he knows are people, but who don't feel that way to him anymore.

_**That's because you are no longer human anymore Drake. You are more. You are-**_

"You are spacing out again..., Mister Drake. Should I get you something to drink? Perhaps that will help you concentrate on our conversation." She stands up and walks towards the bar on the side of the room. From within a hidden compartment, she pulls out a cooled bottle and ice.

The ice rattles when she puts it in the glass and Drake has to hide a flinch from the sound of it. The sound is so much the same as that of breaking glass. He stares at the golden amber liquid as she pours it into the glasses. His mind miles away. The sound in his ears that of burning explosions, flames licking at his skin.

_**It was ****I** **who got ussssss out. **_

She is staring at him again, two glasses in her hand and a knowing smile on her lips. Oh! Not a full-on smile, just a corner of her mouth quirked up. A display of knowing, and that this knowledge is amusing to her, the knowledge that he is a monster.. a freak.

_**BETTERRrrrrr...**_

If it wasn't for Brock being captured... it would have been him on that metal table. It would have been his flesh that burned, pierced and sliced. It would have been his breath that would have been taken. His head that would have been shoved down under that dark water, his desperate screams cut off, just like his breath.

What if Brock hadn't chosen the boy? Chosen to be captured and imprisoned? It would have been me, he thinks. Starving, cold, locked up, there in the place where no light shines. And he knows she isn't finished with Brock. Oh no, she is more creative then he would have thought; their conversation has revealed so.

_**Doctor, if I didn't know better, I would have guessed you feel sorry for Brock and the things you've done. Even though they were, indirectly, done against him. Then again, it's a good thing I know you only care about yourself and you are affffrrraid... **_

Even though Riot isn't facing him, or even corporal, Drake can see the Cheshire cat's grin on the creature's face. The joy sparking in those cold white eyes, his smile stretching even further and those teeth-

He cuts himself off and shivers. Then twitches again and he knows she saw it, for she rests an elegant and well-manicured hand on his shoulder.

"No need to worry about that now, do we? Brock is where he needs to be and the results were pleasing," she says through a smile. She sits down in her chair and sips from her glass, rolling the ice around.

Sometimes he wonders whether she can read his mind or not and his fear rises up again. But what if they hadn't been pleasing enough? What if his plan hadn't worked and Brock had chosen for himself?

_**He wouldn't. And you know it. Brock isn't like you and Venom isn't either. Nor am I like him! Those weak, soft hearted, pathetic pieces of shit!**_

"Mister Drake, if you are capable of continuing this conversation?" She smiles at him, but he knows it's a mask. She's a shark. Her pearly white teeth are pointed. Her eyes, wrinkled with tiny crow's feet hidden beneath makeup, are dead. There sparks no joy in those brown irises. Or are they blue? She is fake, for she changes her shape constantly: her hair, her eyes and eyebrows, her lips always different shapes and colors. One day she has a mole under her eye, the next it's gone. Even her voice changes. He still doesn't know how she does it. The only thing that remains the same is the look in her eyes, and only because he knows who she is.

She scares him and she knows it to.

_**We can take her out in a heartbeat… Can't you hear it? The steady drumming of her heart. The sound of her blood, flowing through those pretty little veins in that pretty little body of hers? Who cares what she looks like or how she changes? I bet she tastes deliciousssssss.**_

Drake feels Riot moving through him, curling around his ribs and voice hissing in his ear. He swears that he can feel Riot's warm breath, brushing against it. The way Riot rolls his r's and hisses his s's. The deep and dark tremor of his voice that trembles through him and leaves him shaking in his seat. He flinches again and quickly stands up, moving towards the giant window, hiding his shaking hands in the pockets of his suit pants.

I'm not scared of you. And I'm not scared of her.

_**If that's what helps you through the night, dear doctor. **_

_I'M NOT!_

But who is he kidding? Drake knows that, between these two predators, he's the prey. There is one thing that helps him calm down a bit. He knows that between these two hunters, Riot will always win.

**Deep Space **

* * *

"We gotta turn this ship around," Strange says, voice echoing through the now quiet spaceship, his cloak settling down upon his shoulders

"Yeah, now he wants to run! Great plan," Tony sneers, crossing his arms in front of him. He positions himself so that he can see Peter from the corner of his eye.

"No, I want to protect the stone," Strange replies , annoyance clear in his voice.

Starks raises an eyebrow, "And I want you to thank me. Now, go ahead. I'm listening."

Strange huffs in disbelief. "For what? Nearly blasting me into space?" he asks incredulously.

"Who just saved your magical ass? Me!" Tony snarks back, waving his arms around.

"I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet," Strange snaps back, just as sarcastic.

And on and on it went until the two finally came to a decision. It takes a few minutes, a lot of screaming and arguing, occasionally Peter pipes up with a word or two while Strange's cloak remains silent, the two watching as both men plead their case.

"So I say we take the fight to him," Tony finishes, crossing his arms in front of his chest, glaring so hard he might as well be trying to bore holes in the Sorcerer Supreme's head.

… Who remains quiet. He tries again, a frown growing on his face as he does, "Doctor... Do you concur?"

The wizard now fully turns towards him, heaving a deep sigh. "Alright, Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand: If it comes to saving you or the kid or the Time Stone, I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the universe depends on it."

Tony feels his frown growing deeper and shoots Peter a quick look. The kid is listening breathlessly to them. "Nice. Good moral compass. We're straight," Tony quips, trying to lighten the moon, slapping Peter on the back. He taps his arm once, twice, across each of Peter's shoulders.

"Alright, kid. You're an Avenger now."

**The Raft **

* * *

_**Eddie... **_

_**Eddie... **_

_**Eddie? **_

_**EDDIE! **_

_What?_

_**Hungry, Eddie.**_

_I know buddy..._

With a deep sigh, Eddie turns around on his cot and faces the wall, his mind miles away from the prison he is in. But the hard edge that presses painfully into his skin, the cold that slowly seeps into his bones, refuses to let him forget where he is.

His stomach rumbles as painfully as it has been for a while now. Ever since Stark and the others locked them up in here, they have received only the minimum of the food Venom needs to keep the both of them functioning. Lately, the stomachaches had turned into painful cramps that leave him retching from the side of the bed. Taking deep breaths and drinking a lot of water don't work anymore.

He is glad that there is no mirror in his cell; he doesn't want to know what he looks like. His thought goes back to last Christmas, back then everything was dark, too, but then...

Then Peter turned up and with him many others, filling his –their– life with light and happiness. Eddie remembers how lovely Anne had looked in her new dress, or how Dan's couldn't keep his eyes off her, their hands joined together under the table.

Now he can't even remember how long he has been here.

Or how Peter had laughed because of some smartass joke Marc had made.

_**Don't forget Aunt May's cooking, Eddie! **_

Venom joins him in his thoughts, distracting him, and together they drift down memory lane. Reliving better times, trying to ignore how their stomach is eating itself.

They think of better times, happier times.

Of talking with Peter on the rooftop, discussing his school projects or Peter's new rescue of an old lady who got stuck in traffic. It was a very heroic tale, mind you!

Or racing through the streets of New York, Marc on the back of his motorbike, clutching his middle and screaming at the top of his lungs for Eddie to slow down!

Or just... peacefully chatting with Ann on the phone, while he can hear Dan cooking in the kitchen. Sometimes joining in on the conversation before hurriedly returning to his pans.

Eddie feels Venom relax in his mind and settle down somewhere between his ribs, filling him with the little warmth that the cell cannot drag out of him. He closes his eyes.

Their fly through the sky, the cold winter air whips around them, mercilessly cutting their skin. Despite the chill, Eddie can feel the grin growing on their face as they land on the rooftop. Their tongue lolls down through their teeth, tasting the air, before setting off again. No destination in mind for they are free.

There is no cell.

There is no prison.

There is just them.

_They are Venom **They are venom.**_

...

For a moment it works.

Then a loud beeping sound pierces the peaceful quiet and rips them out of their thoughts. Within moments they fly from their cot, Venom already half formed around Eddie in a moment of panic, the sound of their heart a loud drum beating in their ears, and for a second the both of them don't breathe.

There, in the corner.

Their eyes flick towards the small red light that is flickering in the corner of their cell.

"God," Eddie grunts out, groaning and falling down on the cot. His hands come up to rub at his eyes. They stare quietly as a hole in the wall appears. In it innocently stands a little box. A small food container.

_**Eddie...**_

_**Food...**_

Eddie doesn't reply, simply nodding silently and stands to retrieve it with a tired sigh. Weariness settles in his bones as he tries to open the lid on the box.

For a moment, he thinks wearily. _V and I felt like one…_

_**We are one, Eddie.**_

_I know, V, Eddie huffs, a playful smirk growing on his face. This time it just felt... different?_

His smile quickly falls when he sees their meal.

"That's it."

Eddie turns towards the glass wall of their cell, peering through it. There are no guards patrolling by at the moment, just the empty hall and its grey wall stare back.

**"That's it?"**

Venom peers into the small container and pulls a face of disgust. A low growl releases from his throat, and like a snake he descends down from Eddie's shoulders, snaking around his ribs until he is face to face with the little box.

**"THAT'S IT?!"**

Eddie howls as he throws the contents of the box into the glass wall. Venom hisses and twists around Eddie, rage flowing through them, as Eddie turns his back on the food. Half of a brain slides down slowly off the glass, leaving a strange trail in its wake.

Nothing happens.

Eddie's ragged breathing slowly turns even again and he huffs, a crazed giggle slipping past his lips. What was he thinking? Of course, they wouldn't feed them! They are a monster!

_**Even after all that we endured; the things done to us! Now this? Starvation? That's how they think to kill us? **_

Venom curls around his neck like a shawl, nuzzling his face against Eddie and dragging him out of his dark thoughts.

**"Eddie."**

**"Food."**

A shiver goes down his spine as Eddie glances over his right shoulder. His left hand petting Venom softly, who leans into his touch.

Empty eyes stare.

It takes a while before Eddie moves again. The brain, or whatever you want to call it, lies on the ground.

Venom disappears from Eddie's shoulder, to reappear around Eddie's legs. His jaws open up, impossibly wide, and in one bite the brain is gone, leaving a little puddle of moisture behind. Once Venom is settled on Eddie's shoulders again, he purrs and rubs himself against Eddie's scruff.

Eddie huffs, a small smile on his face, before he sits down again, grabbing Venom and placing him in his lap like a cat. He doesn't know how Venom does it, but he can, so Eddie will take full advantage of it. Sitting back against the wall, Eddie closes his eyes again. Venom is purring away on his lap and their stomach has stopped screaming. He can almost say he is content.

He drifts off slowly, trying to relive that strange feeling he felt when they were locked up here for the first time. Trying to recreate that sensations of being one, the speed, the power... Together... Alive.

_WE **US**._

They breathe out as one, as Eddie now curls up on the cot, wrapping their arms around them. There is no blanket to cover them up with, they have nothing but the clothes on their body. There is no toilet, only a strange notch on the floor in the corner. After their first and last display of their strength, the guards had moved them to an even better guarded cell. Everything is cold now, and even though the light in their cell shines bright, it feels dark. Like the night never left.

Eddie lets their thoughts go back to the first day they got here, how the guards had made jokes and laughed with each other over their misery.

Never again...

Thinking back to the reason they had decided to go here, to stay here. Because they both knew that if it wasn't for Peter, they would have gotten out of here long ago. They wouldn't be here in the first place, because they wouldn't have let the Avengers capture them. If they hadn't met Peter and known he was friends with Stark, then they wouldn't have hesitated. They would have crushed those puny humans within seconds and feasted on their flesh like they had those guards. They would have enjoyed it! They would have-

They shake their head. There's no need for that now, is there? Or...

Their mind drifts off again to the words V spoke to him that day.

*** Flashback ***

* * *

_**Maybe... **_

_**We are thinking wrong Eddie.**_

_What do you mean with that, V?_

_**Maybe the one who wanted this and threatened Peter isn't really after Peter. **_

_What...?_

_**I will protect us Eddie... **_

_What are you talking about, V? I trust you. Tell me!_

_**Maybe they were after usss. **_

*** End flashback ***

* * *

Eddie can still feel that moment, how Venom was Eddie and Eddie was Venom and-

_**ONE, Eddie. **_

Venom hisses in their mind, slithering through his veins, pumping in his blood and breathing their air. He can still see the black tendrils that snatched up the guards and smashed them against the wall, their brains sliding down, like the pathetic meal they were gifted. Can still hear the dying screams, how the light and hope left the eyes of all humans, living or dying.

The power in their jaws as they crushed bones and mauled flesh, ripping, piercing, eating-

_STOP!_

_**Eddie...? **_

Venom whispers as if he was scared of him? HIM! Eddie presses his head against the wall, hugging them tighter. All these days in this damned cell are turning him crazy, his thoughts turn darker and darker with the 's brain starts overthinking again and he quickly catches another line of thought, a lighter one hopefully...

_Who do you think it could be that put us here?_

_**I… do not know, Eddie. But I have a very bad feeling. **_

_How come, V? What is it you aren't telling me? Did I miss something?_

Eddie hadn't had much time to watch the news before he ruined his life. Work had been insanely busy at the time, and he still had nightmares from the first and last time he had interviewed Kasady.

_**They do not know, Eddie.**_

_Whose they, V? What are you trying to tell me?_

_**They think they're safe. On their little planet protected by their little superheroes... We liked heroes, Eddie. We really did. **_

_I know we did, Venom. We wrote those articles, remember? I still remember that when Thor was on the news, I wasn't allowed to switch to another sender._

_**I hate heroes, Eddie.**_

Eddie almost reels back in shock. Venom hating heroes? What? Could what Stark had done to them really changed Venom's opinion so directly? Or was he too affected by their tiny cell? The little food and movement that was allowed to them? Better not touch that subject, let's save that for a better time, why don't we?

Eddie lets the silence drag on for a little longer before trying again.

_Hmmm, V, what did you mean with their little planet and their heroes?_

_**Bad things are happening Eddie. Even now as we speak. The humans think they can defeat everything, but death. Death is inevitable, don't you think so Eddie? **_

_All living things die, V. Animals, plants, humans. We're not special. Of course I know that! It's the circle of life, and I've come to terms with it ages ago. Like the moment you told me what you eat and I agreed because you need it and that's why we agreed only to kill those who are evil and I-_

_**Eddie. **_

Venom cuts him off and Eddie realizes belatedly that he had started rambling. What was wrong with him? He shifts on the cot, trying to find a better spot on it, but the iron still bruises his sides. It's like both his mind and mouth just won't shut up.

Venom writhes inside of him, settling close to his lungs as Eddie tries to make his mind and body work again. Once he lays still, he feels bone tired. The cold eating away what little strength they had harvested from the food. Venom has been quiet for a while and Eddie feels his eyes closing, before he realizes Venom had started talking again.

_**The one who is coming, Eddie, isn't death. But he brings it with him and with it, a lot of trouble. **_

_V?_

_**Sleep Eddie, for it won't be much longer, and we will be free again. **_

While Eddie drifts off, he can still hear V whispering:

_**Times are changing, people are changing, worlds are changing. We feared him, Eddie. We knew him. Even from our place, our little asteroid in the dark, we knew what he was searching for. Knew when he found the ones he now holds in his hands. **_

Eddie feels himself sinking, the corners of his view darkening and his eyes now fully closing. His breathing slows and his face loosens with sleep.

_**And now? He has stopped searching. He has found it. Here. On earth. **_

_**He will come for it, and with it…**_

_**Death.**_

**Notes**

* * *

To all my readers!

Thank you so much for sticking to this story!

Let me know what you think of the part with Eddie and Venom! Is V to much out of character? Due to what he says/knows?

Also there may be some time between the updates, because I'm very busy with work at the moment.

My manager got herself into the hospital (she's okay and back at work right now), but thanks to things, she can only work like 2 to 3 mornings in the week so everything comes down to me and my college.

And let me tell you, running a store with only 2 people isn't very fun.  
So until things have quiet down again, I won't be having much time for writting!

But so to let you all know I won't quit this story until it's done!

Thank you for reading and wishing you all the best of luck!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summary:

Dear readers and everyone who has been following this story, I deeply apologize for not updating in so so so long!

I hope you all enjoy this very short chapter and I hope to explain in the notes why it has taken me so long to return to this story due to the maxium characters I'm allowed in the summary...

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

**Earth, Wakanda**

* * *

What was left of the Avengers, together with those who offerd them shelter, gaze out of the windows as a giant space ship hurtles through the atmosphere. Fire surrounds it as it speeds down at neck breaking speed to concur the powerfull city of Wakanda.

Several people who were walking outside glance up and civilians grab their children close. The soldiers outside on the landingplatforms reach for their wapons as other clench their guns hard, palms sweaty as they ready themselfs.

"Hey Cap, we got a situation here..." Sam says, glancing up, his hand reaching up to his ear touching the earpiece that he is carrying. Bucky walks by, gun ready and his shoulders tense as they both gaze up at the spaceship that's not visible anymore.

Instead there is now a blinding light, surrounded by fire and smoke pluning down on them intent to destroy any living thing. It's aura emmitting danger and no sensible person should stop to stare at it but what's left to do? Everyone knows you can't outrun that thing, even if you were able to be far enough from it the shockwave that would be created from the crash would cause a massive earthquake. Destroying anything that survived the first impact.

Closer and closer it comes as everyone holds their breath.

Then it crashes right into a blue forcefield and explodes into millions of pieces flying throught the air.

Sam flinches when he sees it, but can't keep his eyes of it as the enitre force field lights up and giving of a sort of humming sound as it blocks the exploison.

"God I love this place!"

**Earth, New York & San Fransisco **

* * *

The suns is shinning down merciless on the fancy, shiney and expensive looking skyscrapers of New York. It burns down on the people walking outside, strolling on the pavements and creeping throught the nooks and crans into the desserted alleyways of the big city. While the normal people enjoy their day, meeting up with friend, enjoying their icecream in the park there are but a few people aware on this little blue planet.

They to have mostly gone on with their lives as normal as ever, thought... normal?

"What are you doing?!"

The frustration is clear in the air as the sentence is roarerd through the livingroom of a very stylish and luxe appartment. It rises up above almost all of the other skyscrapers in the city, is if it is looking down upon the other buildings as if those were lesser than it.

Seemingly no answer is given as the appartment remains quiet, the only sound heard are the angry footfalls of a person who now stomps into the livingroom. He's all dressed in black, black skinny jeans and a black turtleneck, an expensive silver watch adores his right wrist. The man appears agited, his face set in a snarl as he waves a hand violently through the air, he stops midway, shivering as if he can not feel the warm sunrays that fall through the many windows of his home and turns his head a little to the right as if hearing something, though there is nothing to be heard.

"STOP DOING THAT!" He now screams, still shivering as his arms come up halfway to his chest only to fall down again as if defeated. As angry as the man seems, you can almost sense the anxiousness coming of him

The man lets out a heavy sigh, his lips pressed firmly together into small lines, running a hand through his hair while giving a small unnoticeable nod. He turns towards the design coffee table, reaching for a remote then turns around and pushes a button. There is a low buzzing sound as the wall seems to shift, and a tv appears from behind the shifting plates of wall, another push and the tv glows up and a news channel appears.

"I don't care what it is, just stop doing it."

The man now grumbles into the empty air of the appartment as he walks over towards a prestine white couch and plops down into it. The annoynce is clear on his face as one eyebrow is raised high while the man seems to try to warm himself up. Hands keep rubbing up and down the sides of his arms fast to generate some heat. Growling softly again he tilts his head a little to the left.

"What do you mean your not causing this? Of course this is your doing!" He now spits out, eyes flashing from the left to the right as the man continues his one sided conversation, snarling as another shiver wracks his body. Suddenly the man clenches his teeth and turns his gaze abruptly towards the news channel, apparently not agreeing with whatever answer was given.

"FINE! Don't tell me anything, suit yourself. Bastard..." The man adds for good measure, stil rubbing himself and focusing his attention on the voice of the newsreader who is explaining what happend just a day ago.

"Still missing in action is our very one Iron Man. No one has heard of the billionaire superhero, but everyone has seen him fighting the "aliens" when they touched down right here in New York City."

The newsreader drones, showing images of the fight that only happend a day ago, but the man has already lost interest, his dark brown eyes glazed over and his face a little more relaxed then it was before. Snorting at the newsreader, he reaches for the remote and turns the tv off, trying to relaxe into the couch as he lets out another deep sigh.

"Let's hope that she stay's out a little while longer..." The man whispers as if only now admitting some deep secret to himself, hugging himself even stronger as he lifts his long legs and feet into the couch, curling up into the left nook and resting his chin on his knees.

The man nod quietly to himself and lets out a soft humming sound as he stares at the tv but not seeing it.

The appartment is quiet, no soft ticking of a clock nor the rush of traffic sounds, not a single sound.

Then the click of a lock being unlocked echo's through the appartment and any peace that seemed to cover the man is gone as he sits up rigid on the couch. A womans voice soft and velvet is heard from down the hallway as a door is being closed.

"Honey, have you had dinner yet?"

**RAFT**

* * *

Even the littlest of noices is enough to set them off.

**They are _starving._**

Whoever is in charge is smart, keep the monster in control, feed it just enough to keep it alive but not enough for it to become a real threat.

They had to keep their host save. Keep them save, keep them protected, keep them inside, keep them from inhere.

A sirene screams through the room and they howl, their voices joining the cacophony of screeches.

A little box is dropped into the cell and they stand up from the cot they had been sitting on and turn towards it.

**"FOOD"**

Their voice fills up the quiet in the small cell, they can't even spread their arms to both sides without touching the walls. Their hand trails alongside the glasslike observationwall as they stalk towards their dinner.

Even though they keep inside their humanhost they can't help it, the smell makes their mouth water and large globs of it drip down the side as they grab the tiny box and rip of the lid. They can't stop their disappointment that is growing by the sight of it, but still they unhinge their host jaw and swallow the meager bits of meat.

A shiver runs down their spine as the food settles down inside their stomach. Their making quick work of it, if this goes... the host is unable to sustain them for long... They don't want to hurt them, they are one.

"**SOON" **

They breath and glance up at the tiny black dot that decorates their ceiling.

* * *

The tiny dot glitters and shows tiny signs of movement as the scene zooms out and becomes grainy and it becomes clear that the scene we were looking at is a surveillance recording on a small computer screen.

"Did you see his eyes?" A young voice asks through the small dark room, a single lightbulb illuminates the walls showing thousands of other small screens on which tiny figures are to be seen. Some are walking in circles through their cell, other sit on their beds and eat the meal that was delivered to them, another stands in the corner of their holdingroom slamming their head into the wall. They have been doing that for a while, judging by the red streaks that surround the wall and the floor around them.

The one asking the question is one of the five securityguards in the room, after the incident that everyone knows about they have been keeping a special eye on this prisoner. The only one able to escape, but not run. All of the guards know that the youngest of them has taken a strange sort of interest in this prisoner.

"Hmmphrgh." Is the response of another one, Alf is the oldest of the five, his hair greying around the edge and cut military short, sipping a coffee long gone cold, who has his eye trained another screen. He raises his hand and touches the screen, which immediatly zooms in on a inmate who is painting the walls with his dinner instead of eating it.

"I don't understand why you keep being so hyped up about him, Tim, even thought you know what he did!"

Annoyance rings clear in the not quiet answer to the question that was asked but the one answering is turning towards Tim

Tim seems to deflate, his shoulders shag and he slumps down into his seat.

"I know but did you see them Raymon? Did you! They are white!"

He answers back, his back is turned towards the screen, but his finger is pointing at it as he faces Raymon, a strange form of excitment on his face.

"And?! What is so interesting about that huh!? They were white to when that bastard thing attackt!"

Raymon yells back angry, his accent clearer now and hands thrown up in the air while a stil burning sigaret dangles from his fingers.

The others are now listening in on the conversation, they all know Raymon lost a brother and a nephew in that attack. Tim looks guilty and looks down at his shoes, shuffeling his feet over each other and chewing on his lip. Tim seems to scared to answer back, glancing up and down again, not daring to look Raymon in the eyes, as Raymon huffs and crosses his arms, knowing that he comes over probably a little to intimidating on the youngest. He is the second oldest of the group, after him come the twins and due to everyone knowing parts of his voilent past, his arms that are completely coverd in dark tattoos and furious look in dark eyes. He almost starts to apologize as the twins come to his rescue

"Sooooo?"

"Yeah little brother tell us!"

The twins break into the conversation. Despite the sparsely lit room their dark faces light up and perfectly white teeth surround their sharp grins. They're seated next to each other and are always touching, wether it's their elbows that share the same armrest or their knees that knock together. They've been known for causing havock and playing pranks on their fellow college's and now they have found another victim.

Tim tries to feel encouraged but isn't sure wether or not he should continue so the twins turn towards him and keep noding. Alf just scoffs again, he's the only one knowing that the twins have adopted Tim as a younger brother. You see the twins weren't always twins... they were triplets, but that's not whats important now.

"Yeah... I know but after the fight they changed almost immediatly back _then."_

There, he has said it, Tim quickly takes a deep breath, in which he closes his eyes, trying to lose the nervousness thats building up in his body and then opens them to peek at the rest of them, trying to gauge whether or not they picked up his clue.

Alf is the one who picks up on it, "What'a you mean then?" the older man was now squinting at Tim, trying to figure out what got him so hyper.

"Now they _stay_ white." Tim finished, glancing around and sitting back down from where he had been standing. He had not even realised that he had stood up. The others looked at each other, as the tension in the room grew. This new information settling in and a deep unease found its way in as the realisation came.

_If the eyes remained white that meant that the monster was in control... but then... where was the host?_

Tim heaved a breath, knowing that his college's now finally understood his unease and glanced back towards the screen that showed this peculiar inmate, only to realise he was staring back.

Notes:

AND THEN THE REST OF INFINITY WAR HAPPEND!

Man I hate rewriting moviescripts... and there were a lot of oc in this chapter to keep things flowing, hope it didn't bother anyone.

Sooooo... I may be back from the death?! I deeply apologize for not updating in so long!

But first I wanna thank everyone of you who kept up with this story and for the comments you all still left behind, reading them made me realise that there are still people out there who like my story...

You see I was having a lot of problems at work and well let's say it wasn't very funny anymore and like the coward I am, I quit my job instead of standing up for myself...

My boss hated me even thought she was the one causing problems at work and I ... everything just lost its purpose. I couldn't enjoy writting, reading and doing anything.  
I also had a feeling that the fandom grew more quiet and I just didn't have any inspiration anymore and just like my real life quit my job and left.

But then wel covid-9 appeared and my job got even more harder and then I just ran... so now I'm jobless and desperately looking for another, but this also gave me more time to start reading again and then I read that there was a second movie coming up, which I'm still not sure if that is real or not ...

And then Okaydin send me a heartfelt message and well I couldn't ignore this anymore. So even thought this chapter sucks and I reread the first parts of this story that make me crinch because some things were really bad written I wanna continue and I hope to finish this in the end.  
So this one is dedicated to you Okaydin and thank you so much for your words and I hope that this chapter got you all hyped up for the next one... even thought this one is a bit of the same compared to the last chapter?

This is not beta-read and not fully edited so there may be a lot of mistakes...  
Let me know if you guys got any ideas or things you would like to see happen and I'll try to see if I can work it into the story.

Again I'm so sorry and happy to hear from you all!

'Till next time


	6. Chapter 6 Living The Dream part 1

Chapter 6: Living The Dream part 1

Summary:

Hoi readers!

A real update!

And much thanks to KadeMakesBadChoices for beta-ing this and inspiring me to continue this story,  
As to all you readers who left kudo's or just read this!

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

**Mere seconds after the Snap **

* * *

"Nick, NICK!"

Maria Hill yells as the spinning car quickly comes close and crashes right into them.

Lucky for them the damage isn't all too serious and neither of them are hurt

A little spooked, the two step out of the car and Hill walks towards the driver side of the car that had lost control over the steering wheel. Her heart is beating fast as she tries to shake of the shock, she has seen a lot but still it isn't every day a car crash into yours's. Concerned about the other driver she quickly looks through the open window.

"They okay?"

Fury asks, but she isn't sure how to answer back and she closes her mouth, for it had fallen open due to there being no driver in the car.

"There's no one here?!" she replies back while looking up and into the busy streets trying to find out how an empty car could have crashed into theirs? Did the driver make a run for it? Did another car bump into this one causing it to spin out of control?

While Maria is trying to figure that out, Nick turns towards a high buzzing sound and finds a helicopter spinning through the air and crashing right into an office building causing a massive explosion. Big pieces of cement and glass shatter down, covering and falling down upon the people walking below. People now begin to understand that there is something happening that's wrong and start screaming, some even start running trying to find a save spot to hide.

"Call control," Fury calmly tells Hill while staring at the now burning building as people run by in fear, "code red…" he trails off, still looking like he cannot believe what he had just seen happening. From down the street louder noises, crashes and even a few smaller explosions can be heard.

"Nick."

Hill speaks softly and calm for what is happening to her.

Nick turns towards her and pales in disbelief as Maria's body seems to crumble and fade away before his very eye. For a second, he stands there speechless, then Fury races back to the car. Shoving another onlooker out of the way while the man next to him disappears in a grey cloud of dust. Violently pulling open the car door he reaches into a large back on the back seat and pulls out what appears to be an old page with an extra-long gear attached to it. He walks back around and starts pushing buttons while bringing up his left hand only to realize one thing.

"Oh, no. MOTHERF-"

**Mere minutes before the snap, ****San Fransisco**

* * *

"Another bloody awful day spent watching world's most known serial killer!"

"Sigh… Jacob please? Leave the man alone."

Elliot scrubbed a hand over his face and tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. Jacob didn't seem to have any troubles this morning but he did.

_His dear Mary had been wandering around the entire night, "Something is happening Eli, something bad is happening." _

_"Sweetheart come back to bed." Elliot had tried to reassure his wife, who was walking around the house a candle in her hand and in the other some incense which soft aroma was now spreading. "I know you don't believe me; my mama was a true soothsayer and I may not have inherited her gift; I'm telling you Eli…." She trailed of continuing her journey through the house and out into the front porch. Elliot who gave a longing look towards the bedroom door, followed after her. _

_"I know dear and I believe you, but I have work tomorrow and it is late." _

_Elliot sighed and put his hand on Mary's shoulders, "Please darling," feeling the cold biting at his toes and feeling his wife shiver, though whether it was the cold that made her shiver of that it was something else Eli would never know. "come back to bed darling." _

_"Oh, you and your names…. Fine. But… please can't you call in sick tomorrow?" _

_"You know I can't." _

With a shock Elliot was brought back into the present as Jacob started screaming.

"MAN?! MAN! That thing is nothing more but a monster!"

The younger one then proceeded to turn his anger on Kasady and started violently pointing at him, "A Monster!"

"Oh, sweetheart please, just a few more seconds and we will be feasting on his bones."

Looking a little stunned and surprised about both the words that Kasady had just said and the young man that still continued his tirade, Elliot turned towards the prisoner, "Red? What did you do to rile him up like this?"

But Kasady said nothing, grinning like a loon at him while seemingly trying to hide his shivers. This caused Elliot to frown, "You getting sick or something?" he mumbled, but his attention was caught by a whispered call from Jacob.

"Elliot…"

Elliot turned towards his younger colleague, wondering what made the man so afraid that he was now whispering after all the screaming he had just done. And boy was he in for a surprise, because before his very eyes Jacob was holding up his hands staring at them like he had never seen them before. It was like they were crumbling, starting from the fingers and Jacob started screaming.

"WhAts HAPpenNInG!"

And before he knew it Jacob was up and, in his face, screaming and crying and waving his dusting, crumbling arms up and down, while Kasady was cackling like a-, no like the maniac he is. Elliot grabbed the howling man by the shoulders but it did nothing but panic the man more as those too started to turn to dust.

"Elli-" the hysterical man seemingly tried to grab Elliot but Jacob never finished his last words as he fell down and turned into a giant heap of dust. Elliot who had tried to catch him, held nothing more in his hands then tiny little heaps of Jacob-dust.

"Wha-"

And then the alarm sounded from deep within the prison, Elliot turned towards the sound as along with it screams now raised up and filled the place with fear and panic.

"Finally…."

An ominous voice breathed down his neck and Elliot turned around not daring to open his eyes but soon did when something wet fell into his face, causing him to flinch. Only for him to stare up, up and looking at two rows of large teeth and his fearful expression staring back at him.

**Mere minutes before the snap, New York **

* * *

"Is the food not pleasant enough for you?"

"…"

"Honey we talked about this, if something is wrong you have to tell me by using your words, not everyone has a mental connection."

He was shivering despite it being very warm in the apartment and the sun was shining down upon their dinner table, highlighting the white wine that was swirling inside their wineglasses.

H_ow could this all have happened… We should have died in that explosion, this kind of live isn't worth seeing Brock suffering and knowing that that pathetic piece of shit is now locked away. I'm…. We are not her pet! Look at that skinny piece of meat, thinking that she has saved us, dragging us from the dark, fishing us up from the bottom of that lake, throwing down some dead body's for us to feast on and heal and then expecting us to come at heel at her feet as… as… as some dumb dog! I am Carlton Drake! Head-scientist and Doctor, I cured cancer, I've been up to space! I have found sentient live and brought it to earth. And she-. _

She was almost done with her salad and was now staring at him, a small smile on her lips as she stared at him, he hadn't touched an inch of what was lying on his plate. She had noticed his absence and was now staring intrigued at the brown eyes that were swirling with silver, her hand was lying on the table and in it a small remote with a big button, her fingers hovered above it. If pushed the remote activated the speakers that were built into the apartment and would cause a high frequency sound that would bring them down to their knees and even lower if he was unlucky.

Carlton Drake stared down at the red and squishy mesh that lay before him. He could feel Riot swirling around with anxiety.

**Itsss **** happening. **

_What? What do you-. Oh…. _

Carlton Drake looked back up and stared, she had not noticed yet but her right hand that was hovering over the remote was disappearing, floating away as if it was mere sand slipping through her fingers. She looked at him confused as to why he was staring at her and she glanced down at her hand.

**NOW **!

Drake wasn't prepared for Riots action, because suddenly they were flying over the table and everything went dark. A few minutes later the dark cleared up and what was left of her was nothing but a bloody pile of dust.

**"Now even if there ****wasss ****sssomeone **** who could undo what ****isss **** happening ****sssshe **** will not return alive. **" Riot rumbled from beside his head, having formed right next to him, Riot's eel-like body winding around his shoulders.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

**" ****Hmmmmm ****yessss **** we knew he was coming; we could feel him ****approaching ****." **

"HE?! Wha- Never mind! Where did she go! What happened to her?"

Riot curled up so they were face to face, his teeth were awfully close to Drake's face but he remained still, ** "It ****doesss **** not matter where ****she'ssss **** gone to. We are now free and we are hungry!" **

Drake squirmed a bit, but at the same time understood where the symbiote, the one who really saved his life, was coming from. All those weeks they had been surviving on meager scraps, unknowingly not so different as the man they hated. As they got lost in thought Drake didn't notice the plane until mere seconds before it crashed right into their apartment. Riot who was more aware of their surroundings managed to get them away on time.

"Thanks…" Drake breathed, covered in glass shards, ears still ringing from the explosion that accompanied the crash. A strong wind now blew through the apartment, blowing Drake's hair out of his face and noises from outside started to trickle in. They could hear sirens, screams and explosions. "What is going on down there?" Drake asked as he turned towards Riot but was ignored by the symbiote as he wrapped himself around Drake leaving the human in the dark.

_I thought we had agreed on this! That we would start together to work as a team! _

_**Yessss ****… but not now. ****First **** we need fuel in the tank! ** _

_Ughh don't call it like that. Wait where are you going? The door is that way! _

_****PUSssSY** **. _

Carlton Drake's screams went unheard from where he was wrapped up within Riot's silver body as they jumped through the windows of the skyscraper and down into the chaos bellow.

**An hour after the snap, San Fransisco**

* * *

The sound of the siren had gone out long ago as did most of the lights, those working were flickering, turning the hallways for the prison into one of those haunted houses you see at the harvest fairs, as the shadows moved around the walls. Bodies were scattered all around the prison, some ripped half apart, other missing limbs, though most were missing their heads. The killer had not discriminated, both guard and prisoner had fallen victim to the hunter that stalked the halls. Those hiding were frightened out of their wits as the monster approached, the only sign knowing that he came was the mad laughter accompanying it.

A face appears from behind the corner of the wall, deeming the hallway save Elliot moves on, his right arms is holding his left arm tight against his chest. Hand gripping the bleeding wound hard to stop the blood flow, but still drops fall down leaving a scattered trail through the prison. It's a miracle that he hazed been found yet as he throws a look over his shoulder, no one in sight. Letting out a hazarded breath, he crushes his arm tighter and continuous on, trying not to think about what is happening. Not far from him is the T split, going right means only a few more turns until he reaches the exit, which means freedom and away from this horror place.

"Just keep going. When we get out, we'll go home straight away, get Mary and leave."

A loud noise crashes through the silent and steal his breath away, standing stock still in the middle of the hallway and no hiding space in sight. "Well that was it…" Elliot mumbles under his breath, wiping the sweat of his mustache and ready's himself for whatever is coming.

A gun appears around the corner and Elliot releases his breath, not even realizing he was holding it, when Frank appears.

"Scared the shite outta ye didn't I?" Frank grins while lowering his gun as he walks over towards Elliot and clapping him hard on his shoulder. Elliot let's out a pained grunt and Frank back up slowly, only now noticing the blood that Elliot's covered in and the wounded arm he's cradling.

"Motherfucker…." Frank breaths with a large frown and worry in his voice he asks, "you alright mate?" To which Elliot gives a quick nod.

"Let's not stay here too long, we're almost there near the exit."

"Your right, let's-"

"What do we have here?"

Kasady's shrill voice echoed through the hall, approaching them leisurely a wicked grin on his lips that seemed to distort the rest of his face. There was also no telling where his hair began and his clothes started as everything was covered in blood. "Elliot! Why did you run?! We were having so much FUN together!" Kasady spoke and started to snicker as Frank raised his gun and aimed at Kasady's face.

"Elliot go." Frank grunted and looked Kasady straight in the eye, noticing the dilated irises and…. Something else, like there was something besides Kasady staring out if those eyes. Both men felt a shiver run down their spines and Elliot grabbed Frank by his shoulder.

"Don't! Come with me." Elliot tried to pursue Frank, knowing it was of no use to try and shoot Kasady, holding his bad arm closer to his chest and pulling at Frank, but it was in vein as he pulled the trigger.

The small bullet flew through the air, making its way down the hallway and found its place straight in between Kasady's eyes.

The impact caused the murderer's head to snap back, and for a second it seemed that the man would fall backwards.

Elliot and Frank held their breaths until, "RUN!" Elliot shouted and pulled Frank with him as they turned around and started running. Kasady started to laugh as Frank half turned around and started to shoot over his shoulder, bullets flying stray through the air, some hitting Kasady who only laughed harder.

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

A wicked grin grew on Kasady's face, growing from ear to ear and even farther, impossibly wide as he gave chase.

**"Need a hand?" **

"Please do."

Frank threw a look over his shoulder again and let out a startled cry, Kasady who had been running after them was changing, it was like his skin was melting as blood flowed down from everywhere and then the teeth appeared. Horrifying rows of teeth breaking through the red skin and milky white eyes crisscrossed with red veins appeared.

"Almost there!" Elliot shouted as the exit came into few, he pulled his mate along hoping to reach it before that thing got to them. Frank kept shooting as the monster howled and red tentacles appeared sweeping through the hallways and knocking them of their feed.

As the tentacles swept them of their feet, Frank was beaten down into the ground by a vicious whip like smash but Elliot was hit by a stray one causing the man to be hit in the back and thrown closer towards the exit. Both men groaned and Elliot turned into his side, holding his ribs, his wounded arm forgotten.

Frank was already struggling to get on his feet but was pulled down and back to Kasady as a tentacle wrapped itself around the man's ankle.

"Caught you~~!" Singsong Kasady, looking like the cat who got the cream, or at least the part of him that was now visible between all the red skin? Lifting Frank up into the air by his ankle and dangling him in front of them.

Frank howled with rage, but Elliot couldn't feel anything but despair as he saw his old friend dangling in the air. From the corner of his eye he saw Frank's forgotten gun lying on the ground and dove for it, grabbed it before training it on Kasady.

"Hmmmm~~? Oh, Elliot please you wouldn't shoot me, now would you?" Kasady asked smiling a crooked smile and tilting his head to the side as he regarded his old prison guard who was now cowering on the ground, in his opinion.

Elliot gritted his teeth, glaring it the man who had murdered so many, looking for a place he could shoot that would harm the thing. Aiming for the head was out of option, so the eye it must be, he took a deep breath and aimed the gun.

Kasady only grinned harder and a strange laughter was heard echoing in the dark behind Kasady, who only snorted and controlled the tentacles so Frank was now hanging between himself and Elliot. "Wouldn't want to hit your buddy-pal now would you~?" Kasady toyed with Frank as if the man was nothing more than a ragdoll, one that was bleeding very much alive and gave a ragged cough with every swing that jarred his broken ribs.

"Do it Elliot." Frank whispered as he tried to look up at him and blood trickled past his lips, dripping down and marring the grey tiles on the ground. "Do it Elliot!" He shouted again when Elliot remained unmoving, fearing to hit his old friend, hands shaking and sweat dripping down his face.

"Do it Elliot~~" Kasady mimicked pathetically on purpose, swinging Frank around again and earning a pained yelp from the other man.

Taking a deep breath Elliot tried to steady his shaking hands, sweaty hands almost dropping it and pointed his gun up again.

Frank gave him a tiny nod and that was enough as trained fingers pulled the trigger.

A loud empty click and a trigger falling back in place was the only thing that happened.

Kasady only shrugged his shoulders and stalked towards Elliot, tentacles started moving again and Frank was pulled back towards Kasady who went now hidden behind the red skin and those horrible teeth had reappeared again.

Frank gave a short scream before the monster bit of his head. Blood sprayed through the air and into Elliot who was now gaping up at the creature.

**" ****We need you to answer just one tiny ****q ****uestion **. ** Where is Eddie Brock?" **

Notes:

Title of the chapter inspired by FFDP Living the Dream from their new album :)

I recommend listening to it while (re-)reading the last part of this chapter.

Also hope to hear from you all again and whising you all wel!


	7. Chapter 7 Living The Dream part 2

Chapter 7: Living The Dream part 2

Summary:

Another chapter!

With a lots of many thanks to my beta-reader Okaydin and their quick work!

Hope this chapter isn't to boring seeing as most of it follows the script of Infinity War and Endgame. If somethings are confusing please message me, I'll try my best to explain! :)

Enjoy!

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

**22 Days after the snap **

* * *

Steve rolled out of the bed; it was early the glowing red numbers on his clock read 4:34 AM. Sitting up on the side he tried to shake himself more awake, he didn't get much sleep these days, seeing as the whole world was turning in on itself. People didn't understand what happened, most people weren't aware yet of what had transpired in Wakanda; hadn't seen the aliens they had tried to fight of. Hadn't seen the giant purple 'bad guy' as the journalist and news channels liked to dub their enemies and the governments were trying to explain but everything was just so complicated and what had transpired was so complex... all this time he had only tried to do what he thought was right...

Sighing he nodded to himself, "Let's get up, start the day. Bright and early!", he said to himself but whined as his voice sounded far too loud in the quietness of his room. He stood up and walked over towards the bathroom, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and scratched at his beard.

Once inside he took of his nightclothes and turned the shower on and stepped under it, the cold water from the shower began to wake him up. Badly shivering he stepped out and started on drying himself, rubbing his hair dry and then pressed his face into the soft towel. Letting out another deep sigh he pressed the towel harder to his face, his eyes scrunched close as he tried to suppress all the negative thoughts.

Thoughts like: _How are we going to fix this? Where is Tony? What happened to Bucky? How are we going t __o help the people, this isn't like after the second world war, where the enemy was clear and... well there! On earth! And mostly black and white. About Clint when he came to them immediately once they were back from Wakanda. _

_A grieving Clint. _

_"NATH!" _

_ Clint had cried jumping up from the chair he'd been sitting on and almost toppling over the little coffee table spilling tea everywhere. Pepper who had been sitting across from him saved her own cup in time while tears streaked down her own cheeks as she had looked over her shoulder at them. _

_"Nath." He'd sobbed, large tears rolling down his cheeks and with trembling lips he'd tried to speak, hastily blinking the tears out of his eyes, "They're... they're gone Nath. Gone! I... I can't find them anywhere." his hands flew through the air and landed on Natasha's shoulders once she was close enough. _

_The dam had burst then as she had looked at his grieving face and they'd hugged each other tightly, Clint burying his face in her neck as she'd stuck her head under his chin, one ear over his beating heart, closing her eyes as she let her tears flow and grieved for the lives lost. Steve had turned away then, giving the close friends their moment and left the room. _

And after the memory faded the questions came back.

_Why do the people turn on each other, why can't we just live as one? Why can't we help each other instead of hurting one another? The first thing people started to do was ransack the stores and fighting each other. And just two weeks in and stories about escaped murderers, rampaging gangs and even man-eating monsters started circulating. Like why couldn't people just stay calm? Why couldn't they all just be happy for once... was that too much to ask, was he allowed to ask that? _

And on and on the it went, his mind these days was on a constant loop and a giant negative downwards spiral of despair. Once he deemed himself ready to face his reflection he let go of the towel and after dressing himself partly, he turned towards the mirror and picked up his shaving cream. While soaping himself up he tried to avoid looking himself directly into the eyes, the blade cut smoothly and soon he was done. Cleaning the blade under still clean running water, he turned off the faucet and dapped at his wet face. Gathering courage, he braced himself on the edges of the sink and looked at himself, tired eyes, with blue bags stared back at him.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the little side mirror starting to shake, slowly at first but as the seconds passed by more severely, then he picked up a low noise and the ground under his feet started to shake. Shouts sound from down the hallway and then he is off, running into his bedroom and grabbing the jumper he had chosen for today off the bed and hastily pulling it on. He then continued to run down the hallway and joined what was left of his friends in running towards the side-exit of the compound.

Just in time to see a giant spaceship flying over, or more like carried over by a strange glowing figure. The entry hatch opens and two figures walk out and down the gangway. One of the figures has to be supported by the other and soon they become recognizable and Steve runs towards them.

Steve can't help but feel hope flaring up as he helps Tony stand up and almost starts grinning as Tony grips his arm back and turns towards him, agony clear on his pale face, up close Steve can now the signs of starvation as Tony's cheekbones are just a tad to visible and the skin under his eyes had sunken in, the mighty Iron Man just a ghost within a shell.

"I Couldn't stop him." Tony's voice breaks as he stares at Steve, eyes wide and a slightly unfocused.

"Neither could I." Steve admits, not willing to think back on the disaster of a battle in which all of them lost people dear to them.

"I lost the kid."

And Steve's heart breaks as Tony whispers those four little words.

"Tony, we lost."

"Is, uh...?"

Tony struggles to ask the question and Steve doesn't really understand but within seconds Pepper appears beside them tears streaming down her face

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Pepper exclaims, her hands flying up towards Tony's face, but quickly lets them fall as she gets a better look at him. She then proceeds on touching his shoulders and pulling Tony against her, all the while crying and embracing him, closing her eyes and loosing herself inthe moment and kissing the lost man on the emaciated cheek.

Steve stares at the two have their moment, a strange look of longing slides over his face but disappears as soon as Tony and Pepper turn towards him, settling into a concerned one as he helps Pepper carry Tony towards the building.

* * *

After the argument between Tony and Steve, in which Tony even collapsed the tension in the room couldn't be more serious and worrisome. Everyone was worrying about Tony, but also about where Thanos was. How could they fix this situation if all it took was a finger snap from some magical stone induced armored hand glove, worn by a stupid gigantic alien?

Rhodey enters the room looking over his shoulder back at the room he just left, where Pepper is tending to Tony who is lying unconscious on a bed.

"Bruce gave him a sedative. He's gonna probably be out for the rest of the day." He tells the others, biting his lip, crossing his arms as he looks back quickly.

Steve closes his eyes, regret and worry growing as he rethinks his spoken words to Tony, he just doesn't understand him, they too had fought against the aliens, hordes of them even! They had been so close; Steve had faced off against Thanos and... he had lost. They had lost and it had cost them so much...

"You guys take care of him. And I'll bring him a Xorrian Elixir when I come back." Carol almost says dismissively as she turns around and walks away.

"Where are you going?" Steven asks confused, shaken out of his musings as he watches Carol walk away

"To kill Thanos."

Steve and Natasha share a look before they follow her, they didn't know what to think of her yet. She just like the blue alien robot, the raccoon, before the vanishing there had also been a talking tree.

"Hey, you know, we usually work as a team here, and between you and I, morale's a little fragile."

Natasha starts and Steve takes over.

"We realize up there is more your territory, but this is our fight too."

Rhodey who is listening in on the conversastion speaks up from where he is leaning against the doorpost, "You even know where he is?"

"I know people who might." Carol speaks confidently staring back unmoving, knowing she has to do something and this was something she could do.

Then from behind her Nebula speaks up, "Don't bother. I can tell you where Thanos is."

So first they gather the others and let Nebula talk.

Once she is finished Rhodey almost snorts, "That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan." trying to lift the mood.

But Steve interrupts him, "So, where is he?"

"When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago."

Rocket informs them, putting a strange cylindrical thing on the table, after pushing a small remote a hologram pops up, showing earth and while he keeps explaining a shockwave visibly traverses over the surface, "On this planet." and another larger planet appears, covered with more earth and strange purple vegetation, giving the planet a soft pink hue, it looks almost peaceful, before you realize that it houses universe greatest murderer.

"Thanos is there." Nebula's soft voice breaks the silence snapping everyone back to attention.

"He used the stones again." Natasha murmurs as she takes a closer look at the planet hologram in front of her. Thor watches it all unfold, his arms crossed behind his head and slowly chewing his lunch.

"Hey, hey, hey. We'd be going in short-handed; you know." Bruce tries to reason with the group but is interrupted by Rhodey.

"Okay look, he's still got the stones, so..."

"So, let's get him... Use them to bring everyone back." Carol breaks in and turns to Steve for confirmation, feeling on instinct that he is some of the leader of the group, too just go and not waste time here.

"Just like that?" Bruce asks a little incredulous, but Steve cuts in from where he is standing, arms crossed and with a frown on his face that disappears now that he has found the answer to their problems.

"Yeah, just like that."

* * *

Then a lot of things happen in a very short time. First what is left of the Avengers hop on board on the now fixed spaceship, which isn't as fun as it sounds for those who never have experienced spacetravel. They then proceed to go straight for a spacejump, which sound incredible and all but is nothing more than feeling like you've been put through a blender and the run over by a train, twice.

As Carol goes first to scout the planet and search for Thanos location on the unknown planet, Natasha and Steve have a heartfelt moment, in which Steve finally admits that he too starts having doubts, because what if Tony was right and they couldn't beat this evil, what if they couldn't unmake what has happened.

Then Carol reports in and they are off, the planet is awfully serene and one might even say peaceful. Lush green and yellow grass cover the ground and large greens and fruits battle their way upwards, fighting each other for those warm and soft rays of sunlight that is emitted by a small star. The rushing of water that falls down one of the many waterfalls that adore the mountains calms the mind, while the sun in the sky is accompanied by several closer planets and moons that can be seen from down on the planet.

The only thing that disfigures this beautiful picture is a log cabin build in the shadows of great trees, an unsecure scarecrow made out of old and damaged armor that sticks out of the fields.

They confront the giant once he is back in the cabin, but the fight ends in a rather anticlimax as they come to the conclusion that there is no remedy for what is done and Thor abruptly ends Thanos live. As realization settles in, they look at one another, looking for answers, looking for ques, what are they supposed to do now? Return to earth and tell them, "Well we did our best but looks like there is no way of reversing this mess, good luck and have fun?"

No, it can't be, this isn't how this story should end, they are the Avengers, they are the ones who save the day, like they've always done. Well not always and when they did so it mostly went compared with massive destructions and things like the Sokovian Accords.

Thor is the first one to move, but he only turns around and leaves, his cloak billowing behind him as he grips his self-made hammer tight. Without a word of goodbye, he leaves the others behind, the only thing telling them he left is the sound of thunder rolling in the distances.

"I guess this is it?" Rhodey is the first one who dares to speak up, looking at these people with whom he spend so many time and shared so many events, you might even call them adventures.

Steve remains quiet and Bruce walks over towards them, he lifts his armored hand as if to put it on Steve's shoulder but changes his mind and let's it fall down again.

"I'll..." Carol starts but breaks of again as the other turn towards her, "I to will be taking my leave." she then announces.

"What?" Steve starts walking towards her and grabbing her by her shoulders, "No you can't! You're the one who knows the most about what is outside of this universe, you must know some kind of weapon or... or hell some kind of magical object that can reverse time?!" he ends his tirade and let's go of her abruptly as Natasha puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Steve." She says calmly and he turns towards her, "We should go home." she tells him and he feels like breaking. He want's nothing more but to scream, at them, at the headless alien lying on the ground next to them, the one who started this mess, at himself. But he doesn't, he just nods and walks with them.

They exchange goodbyes with Carol, who refrains from looking at him and they leave the quiet planet, the peaceful quiet the seemed to be there before is gone and they don't bury the body they leave behind, Nebula tells them not to.

"He doesn't deserve it for what he has done to my sister." She tells them in her soft voice, but the look in her eyes is far away.

They leave in silence, survive another spacejump and return side by side together to the compound only to run right into Clint who was contact by Pepper about what was happening.

Once they had told him everything that had happened, they all return to their rooms for a nap and the very next morning they reported all of what had happened to the president of the United States, for apparently, they had been gone for almost a month and you see...

The world had changed by then…. There was an online article written by a journalist from New York, signed Mark, who had survived the Vanishing and started documenting the things that transpired, putting it in a sort of chronological order, starting on the day people started vanishing.

It went something like this:

* * *

I've started documenting the events happening right after the great Vanish. Now thanks to the information given by the governments and the returning Avengers, things have become a little clearer but I think that it is save the say that the first days were the easiest to manage. This probably sounds weird by now, but most people, in the beginning did not understand what had just transpired. This however did change very soon as all around the world people started vanishing. Those at work had seen some of their college's disappear, something I can personally testify for, others lost their precious family members and so on, one after another. You see death, even if it is just a snap of the finger, doesn't discriminate.

Panic erupted and people started to turn on each other, overtaking the stores, hoarding food and if that didn't work; robbing their neighbors of many things like: clothes, food or their lives. Then there were also the thousands of car crashes, train, tram and metro crashes and helicopter crashes that happened global. No one even dared to speak about the worldwide plane crashes, most of those happened above the seas but then there were those that crashed above city's and all the deaths and destruction that it brought with it.

Humanity in those first day did not know how or why this was happening, some saw it as an act of God, for some it didn't even matter which god for they saw it as the end of days, others as punishment for destroying life on earth, some didn't care.

But the giant did, the one who made this all happened without humanity's knowledge, he had but one thing in mind: balance. Little did he know that by killing half of the earths (and the universes) population the scales were not brought into balance.

No.

The scales were utterly crushed and there was nothing left of the balance and peace that had been before. Yes, there was a fragile balance and it wasn't perfect we know that all don't we? Even though some of us don't dare to say it out loud. People aren't the best or the wisest or kindest of species, God knows I'm not and we know that there is a lot of damage done by humans to other humans, animals and nature, but this? This change? This little snap of tipping the balance back in place?

This tiny snap of good intention? It brought nothing but chaos, we humans unlike some purple giants have a saying for it: the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Millions of lives were lost that day, another millions of deaths by accidents, another millions of deaths by hunger and famine on a worldwide scale just a mere days later.

Twenty days into this giant mess and suddenly there seemed to be what was like a little light of hope when the Iron Man made it known to be back from space. The hero no longer missing in action but disappearing just as quick, hiding away from the media and fans.

"He turned his back on us!"

Was yelled and other slurs where heard from the crowds of people, not one who had a single good word for their hero or very own governments. It only got worse when word got out that the Avengers, who now were worldwide know thanks to the Sokovian Accords, had run off and away into space!

"They left us behind to rot!"

Thought the governments around the word tried to appease the people, calm them down, some even tried to explain what really had happened to their people but it was all in vain as there was no one was calm enough of willing to listen, panic does that sometimes.

On the still working and function news channels every day was more of the same. Another store raided; people murdered for a single toilet roll. One neighbor shot his other neighbor as you do, bystanders later told that the two had been best friends and always hosted the annual summer barbeque of their neighborhood.

The first two years on Earth were later compared to the Dark Ages, especially when the power went out for months, where people took what they wanted and the body's lined the streets. People were looking for their loved ones, mothers wandering the streets searching and screaming for their missing children and children crying for their missing parents. Amongst all those people there was an aunt who was terrible afraid and in a desperate search of her nephew but she went unnoticed in the masses of lost people.

Small wars erupted between countries, those that already had active civil wars only became worse and some countries that had already been dealing with draught and food shortages completely died out. The bigger cities became ghost towns as most of the remaining people left and moved to the countryside's, hoping to find charity by distant relatives, leaving their homes in the dust. Trash started heaping itself up and harbors became graveyards of rusting ships and vessels, one big iron sea surrounded that once proud statue of liberty. More trouble arose once the news was broken that several prison outbreaks had concurred and the streets were no longer safe, gangs were born or those who already existed took over what was left of the iron city's wasted towns. To survive the strong left the weak to perish and mercy was forgotten. The stories even got weirder when those surviving started to whisper amongst each other about monsters in the dark, with rows of giant sharp teeth and unblinking white, silvery eyes and claws that could swallow a man whole.

Yes, life had changed and so did earth and its inhabitants, but with the year's things became a little more peaceful… as time does not heal the wounds left in peoples bleeding hearts but memories become foggy as trauma and loss darkens the mind. People wanted to remember those who 'Vanished' and started to begin to work together once more. Some cities were more successful than others. San Francisco even build a giant memorial garden, littered with large stones. Thousands upon thousands of names were carved into them as a tribute to those who were no longer with them. Hospitals started function again, thought there were shortages in everything you could think of like: medicines, beds, space, doctors and nurses, etc. And small local governments even got their little schools opening thought life was never the same again as change came but slow.

Normal life was picked up again after around 4 and a half years after the Big Vanish as it was now called among the people and those who longed for home returned to the cities. Now believe me, life wasn't perfect and the trash still littered the streets and homes were abandoned as no one dared to enter the empty houses of the 'Vanished'. Most governments just did not have enough money to clean up the mess left in the wake of this disaster seeing as money inflation was just one amongst the millions of problems that had arisen.

But humans wouldn't be humans if they did not thrive to survive and more so, to live… to love and to hope. And you see, hope…. Hope however is something that is very hard to kill.

Notes:

Next chapter will be longer! Promise!


	8. Chapter 8 Making Monsters part 1

**Year 1 of 5**

**SHIELD compound **

* * *

_"We are hiding... Two months into the mess and now hiding from the people. The people we have once proudly fought for, to protect from harm. People who did not want us anymore, the very same people saying they had left humanity behind. _

_People knew why we left! We have told the people via the governments, we'd tried to fix this mess, but people didn't want to listen, people didn't believe anymore. _

_I'm keeping by this journal, just to remember those who are gone and to keep my own sanity in check. I write this in the dark, no lights on in the compound so from the outside it looks deserted, we keep it that way so people will not notice that we're still here. Occasionally someone comes to visit the building, but not with good intentions, sometimes it's one or two and a lot of spray paint as they clad the walls with dirty words and angry slogans. I'll have to admit some of them are quite the artists, but most times they come in groups to destroy the outer-sides of the building and the welcome hall. We make sure they don't have access to the living quarters, but enough access as not to draw attention to ourselves. The raccoon doesn't like it but we have to deal like this for now, until the governments allows us to move again, that's what probation is. _

_Tony left us as soon as he was able to sit up right again, but there was nothing left of the playful arrogant, playboy billionaire we once knew and dare say loved. What was left behind by Thanos was an empty shell of a once proud man, the loss of Peter and the overall failure had broken his armor, leaving him bare before the world. Tony made a deal and left with Pepper as soon as he could Rhody went with them. Pepper had tried to reason with them, but after she could not change Tony's mind, she had no choice but to go with. A love like that is something beautiful and sometimes I wonder if I had ever had a change on living a normal life, I could have found a love like that." _

With a deep sigh Natasha leans back in her chair, her head falling back against the headrest and staring up at the ceiling, the only light in the room comes from the computer before her.

The cursor blinks patiently as it waits for her to start typing again, but with a quick move she saves the document and clicks away the window, closing the laptop making the room go dark. Quietly she pushes a hairlock back behind her ears.

"Nath."

From the dark a voice calls for her, looking forward into the pitch black she isn't sure whether her eyes are closed or not.

"Nath, come! There is something you need to hear."

Rogers stern voice drifts through the hallway before it reaches her. Heaving a deep breath, she stands up and walks towards the doorway, it's more luck than intuition that refrains her from bumping into it and once turning left she follows the low sounds that reach her as well the soft glow of candles.

"There you are, we were just about to start."

Bruce tells her, from where he is looking up at her, seated in a giant beanbag with a computer on his lap, glasses pushed up on the top of his head. She takes a seat next to him, completing the circle and stares at the others.

Next to her sits Steve settled on a normal chair, then comes the raccoon Rocket, then Clint and Nebula who have made themselves comfortable on the soft carpet that covers the floor and at last to her left, Bruce. She looked around waiting for someone to start speaking, to tell them why they had gathered, while doing that she caught Clint's eyes which were darkened and carried huge dark bags under them.

"President send a message." he grunts and looks forward again, hunching over where he was sitting and remained that way.

"It's as Clint says," Steve starts and Rocket pushes that little remote of his and from within their circle a light starts shining, blinding them for a moment before a hologram takes its place. The vice-presidents face stares back at them, seeing as the president himself had vanished as well, the man looks worse to wear and his once black hair is now coated with greys.

"Is this live?" Nathasha whispers to Bruce who shakes his head, "Came in just this morning-"

He stopped as the president started to speak.

"Avengers. New York City needs your help."

"Oh, now they need our help! You know what! You people can-" Rocket was cut off by a fist being slammed into his side, a present from Nebula, who stared unblinking at the hologram.

"Our city is being ravaged by monsters."

The way the president announces this causes some snorts in the group and looks are exchanged, before their focus is back on the man again, ignoring Rockets grunts in hope of sympathy.

"Our experts have taken to gathering information on the creatures and I'm told that these monsters aren't new to you anymore."

The face of the president disappears and instead a grainy picture appears, it's mostly a huge red stain surrounded by grey bricks and more smears of red. It changes after 20 seconds to a better picture but were the one was red this one is silver and clearer of view. A huge silver body is visible inside of what looks like an underground garage, were giant claws rip in on a still body that is lying on the ground. Judging by the amount of blood on the ground the victim was either already dead or had the misfortune of seeing this ugly monster for his last minutes.

"One unfortunate soul had the luck to film one and get away." The presidents voice is heard while the picture changes again and the red monster reappears on screen.

The filmmaker is probably lying on the ground and holding the camera up with one hand as the image of the monster appears to be taken from down below and is shaking pretty heavily. Terrified whimpers can be heard as the drool of the monster lands on the screen and the hand of the filmmaker as he starts pleading for his life. Huge white teeth become zoomed in as the creature looms over the man and the people watching can now clearly see the bits and pieces of human that are stuck between its teeth as it unhangs its jaws to swallow the man.

Then as if hesitating the monster closes its mouth and leans back on its hunches, its head is titled as if listening to something and then the skin starts rippling and from within a man appears. The red substance seems to seep beneath his skin as he stalks towards his victim a huge grin on his face.

"You didn't think we would really eat you, now did you?" The man jokes as he comes to a stop before him and squats down, running a hand through his red hair.

"We know him." Clint's voice breaks through the silence in the room and Bruce nods, "Cletus Kasady , a very famous serial killer."

"Doesn't look like much." Rocket grumbles still rubbing his injured side and shooting Nebula a nasty glare, which she generously ignores.

"We need someone alive! Who else is going to give Brock our message? And who better than you, seeing as you are the only one left alive."

At the end of the sentence Kasady's voice turns sadistic and his smile turns grim, head cocked a little to the right and when Steve zooms in on his eyes there seems to be swirling pools of silvery white broken by red veins.

Quicker than the camera can film, Kasady grabs his victim by the throat, causing the camera to be dropped but it keeps on filming Kasady squeezing his victim while grinning from ear to ear and wider. "You see... we need you. You need to tell Eddie Brock that we are waiting for him." he whispers while the man struggles, trying to get free. Once the victim starts choking Kasady drops him like trash and turns around walking away.

The man still breathing heavily appears for a second close in picture as he grabs his camera and bravely yell, "Who is Eddie Brock?! Who is we!" his voice sounds scratched from the choking and the camera angle is upside down but they can still see Kasady turning around, staring back at the man, a Cheshire-cat like smile and eyes wide as he ignores the first question but answers the last in an ominous voice.

**"We are ****C ****ARNAGE" **

**Year 1 of 5,**

**Raft **

* * *

The lift is dead quiet as they decent down into the prison, the only noise is the scraping and groaning of the lift as it lowers them down into the pit.

As they had landed with the repaired quint jet there had been a welcome committee, thought they didn't feel very welcome as the guards who wore heavy weapons, had only glared at them, the presumable headguard had been the only one to introduce himself as, " Raymond ." nothing more and nothing less.

Bruce tries not to shift of nervousness as not to disrupt the silence, but Rocket gives a loud yawn and scratches his neck, grinning at a guard who shoots him a look.

The lift makes a hiccup and Tony stumbles forwards almost losing his cane and falling down, but Steve is just in time to grab him under the arm and hoist him up again.

Tony shakes him off grumbling and muttering under his breath before turning away from him to glare at the intimidating looking Raymond with a 7 o'clock shadow beard, tanned and completely covered in tattoo's, crossed arms. Steve wonders how they can even be tanned seeing as there is completely no natural light or sun inside the RAFT.

"So, which idiot are you going to pick and set free out there?" Raymond speaks up and Tony starts muttering again and everyone can hear Bruce swallowing as they ignore the question asked.

"Brock. Eddie Brock?" Natasha braves and the lift goes quiet again as Raymond stares at her, eyes wider than they had been before and mouth fallen open. He quickly recovers himself and closes his mouth before giving a little cough, covering his mouth with a fist and glancing sideways.

"Brock huh..., what do you need that guy for?"

"It's classified." Steve replies curt, staring at the man, who stares back and starts grinning and it's not a nice grin.

"You think I'm stupid? You think I got no idea what's going on out there!" Raymond shouts and a vein on his temple springs up as he let's go of his weapon to wave a hand around, "You think I don't know what kind of shithole it is outside! You think I didn't lose people in the 'Vanishing'?" The man rages and takes a threatening step towards Steve, looking with all intention in the world ready to bash Steve's pretty face in.

"Hold on. He didn't mean anything by it. Presidents orders." Natasha steps between the two towering men, who are glaring at each other ignoring her.

Raymond clenches and unclenches his jaw, clenching his weapon tight, ready to shoot, while Steve's face is like it's made of stone, while wondering what it is, he's doing that seems to keep pissing people off. First Tony and now this Raymond.

**Earlier that day **

* * *

"NO."

"Tony please we could really use your help."

"I said NO."

Steve tries to persuade Tony from where he is sitting beside the fire, Tony is seated in a soft chair across but refuses to make eye contact. An uncomfortable silence hangs in the air, Natasha walks over and comes to a stand next to Steve, putting her hand on the headrest.

"Tony-"

"I made a deal and that's it."

Tony speaks up and glares at Natasha opening his mouth to continue but is interrupted by Pepper, "Tony please, listen to them first." who just walks into the room again together with Clint, in their hands a large trays and on it several cups of coffee and one tea which she takes herself after she served the others their drinks.

As Pepper stands up again, she rubs her small but already protruding belly and Tony stands up quickly, "You all right?", to which she replies with a calm "I'm fine Tony sit down."

She goes to sit down in a chair next to Tony's and Clint goes to stand next to her refusing to leave her side. Pepper looks up at him and smiles softly, taking his hand into hers and softly rubbing a thumb over the top of his, a knowing shining in her eyes.

Natasha stares at Clint and then Pepper visible tummy and the live growing inside of it, then back at Clint again and she closes her eyes, refusing to think further.

"Fine." Tony breaks the silence and throws his hands up in the air, "Go on, tell me. The sooner you've told me the faster you all can leave."

Steve sighs, looking up from where he had been staring down on his shoes and turns towards Tony.

"You remember Eddie Brock don't you?"

"Yes. What's he got to do with this?"

"There are more of him."

Bruce breaks in, he doesn't look at them from where he is standing off to the side and looking out of the large windows.

"More?"

"Yes." Steve picks up from where he's left off, giving Bruce a side-glance, shifting in his seat, "Brock, turns out not to be the only monster in New York. There are at least two more."

"Two more!?"

"Yes."

"How? How can there be more of those monsters?"

"We've been told that they are Klyntar." Natasha tells Tony before taking a sip from her coffee, stroking a lock of hair back behind her ears.

"Klyntar?"

"Yes, they are an alien-species from the planet Klyntar " Bruce turns towards them but remains silent again.

"And you need my help to?"

"To help catch them of course , Tony with you weapons-"

"NO."

Tony breaks Steve off again, leaning forwards in his chair and pointing a finger at Steve's face.

"I made a deal; I'm not helping you."

From the corner in the room Bruce heaves a deep sigh, "I told you'll so." he mumbles as he takes a large gulp of black coffee.

"Shut up Banner, I didn't say I would leave you with empty hands."

That shuts them all up and they look at Tony with expectation, to which he snorts and takes a sip of his own coffee. "I can help you get to Brock, there are certain kinds of loopholes in the deal I made. Let him help you, it more of his problem anyway." he grumbles and stares into his cup.

"But... will he listen to us? I mean he only knows us because we captured him?" Steve starts and Tony give a loud hearable sigh.

"Fine! I will come with you, talk to Brock, convince him but then I go home! Capeesh?"

Steve stares at Tony with a frown and concern on his face, but after a few seconds he gives a little nod.

Natasha rises an eyebrow but says nothing, knowing that it takes time to come back from losing someone, one faster than the other and gives Clint a glance. Clint remains unmoving on Pepper's side and Bruce just lets out a tiny laugh and nods, corner of his lips quirked.

"Well? What are we waiting for?"

**Back in the present **

* * *

The president ordered them to catch or kill these monsters and they went to Tony for help. It was his machinery last time that helped them catch Brock, along with Bruce's sedatives. Natasha can't help but feel relieved that their friend is still willing to help them out.

It's still quiet in the lift and the silence is getting awkward. The group is glancing at each other and Rocket who stands closest to a guard tries to get a good look at the weapon the man is holding and already calculating how he can get his hands on it.

Raymond who is holding a staring contest with Steve growls when he glances Rocket's small paws coming up, who startles and quickly hides his little claws behind his back giving an innocent shrug.

Nebula glares down and knocks him over, to which the raccoon starts grumbling. Natasha keeps her face clear from where she is standing next to Steve.

Then the lift comes to a stop and the doors open with a groaning that could wake the dead. From the side corner appear two other armed guards and the group can tell immediately that they are twins.

"If you will follow us."

The left one says and the right one immediately takes over, giving a small bow while saying, "then we will accompany you to your rooms."

Raymond seems to grow red in the face again as the left one starts snickering over the antics of his brother.

"You two asshats are to bring them to Alf, he will take them further down."

"But of course, I thought you trusted us!" / "Ray, you know us! When do we ever make trouble?"

The twins chorus together as one, hands on their chest in a mockery of shock, puppy eyes wide and innocence written on their grinning faces, as they mention the Avengers to follow them, turning around and starting their way down the hall.

"No jokes, detours or other idiocy you little shits!" Raymond yells after them, clearly not thrusting them at all.

It's quiet for a few minutes until Raymond is out of sight and judging by the twins also out of hearing range.

"Don't worry about Ray!" / "Yeah he's mostly a ray of sunshine!"

And the two start to snicker again before turning serious again as the left one looks over his shoulder at them. Natasha dubs them Left and Right as soon as they start talking, not noticing any clear signs with which she can separate them except that they seem to be complete mirror opposites. Right seems to favor his right hand and feet, while Left seems to prefer left, but still Synchrome.

"You see he's just lost a lot of family in the snap."

Right nods in agreement and waves a gloves hand around, "Yeah you see even we got people vanishing right and left."

"Yeah didn't matter. Guard or prisoner, they just disappeared."

"You should have been here man! Total chaos."

"And then the inmates probably thought along the like of: 'Hey?! Let's stage an outbreak!'"

"Judging on your faces that didn't end well for them did it?"

Rocket breaks in, jumping over a fallen piece of rubble to catch up with the rest. It hadn't escaped anyone's notice that all the guards had some kind of injury, whether it was a bruise or a split lip. Raymond had a nasty cut above the eyebrow, Left and Right were covered in bruises, most where hidden by their armor. All of them however had enough experience with injuries to know how to spot them, whether they were in plain view or hidden under clothes, the wearers always gave something away.

"No, it didn't!" Left grins and Right looks curious, starting down at the raccoon, "huh."

"So...", Left didn't look all that faced by Rocket, who knows maybe this really isn't the first time he's met a talking racoon, he turns towards Steve and Natasha, "why are you guys here?"

"Classified!"

Tony yells from behind Steve and Natasha, where he's walking next to Bruce and Nebula. Glancing over one side of his glasses, cane ticks echoing down the hallway.

They take a right corner, walk for a while and take a left, the walls are damaged, some are covered with bullet holes, others covered in soot as if a fire had scorched them black. A T-split came up and they walked on, Rocket glanced into the hall they walked by. The ceiling had caved in and the light that was still working flickered every few seconds. They took a sharp turn and walked through a cell block, the floor was covered with glass, probably form the observation glass-walls. Bruce shuffled past a large bloodstain marring the floor and Rocket lets out a sharp whistle as he eyes the damage to one of the cells.

"Yeah, most of our prisoners aren't..." Right starts but doesn't finish his sentence as Left holds up a hand. Everyone immediately comes to a stop, tensing up and ready for a fight, as they hear a high whining noise coming from the dark corner up ahead.

Left seems to silently communicate with Right, holding up three fingers and grabbing his flashlight as he quietly steps towards the edge of the hallway.

Right turns towards them and holds a finger to his lips and they nod, Natasha, Steve and Rocket had already grabbed their weapons, while Bruce and Nebula go to stand next to Tony, who harshly whispers that he doesn't need bodyguards.

Left and Right exchange one more look and then Left clicks on his flashlight, aiming his riffle up and steps into the hallway.

"Who's there?" Left straightens up, puffing up his chest as his posture fills with authority, face stern and eyes flashing through the hall as he tries to find the origin of the whining, his light beam slowly systematically moves along the walls until they fall upon a person that appears from behind a fallen boulder.

Right and the Avengers that were waiting for Left's signal, not able to see around the corner and leaning against the wall, are very startled when Left starts laughing and beckoning them to come closer.

Once they all round the corner and stare into the now alight hallway, they too notice the person of the sound, but were the twins now start laughing with each other, the Avengers give each other confused and slightly nervous glances.

In the hallway a man sat on his hunches, moving back and forth while letting out high whines and sobs. He wears a white short and a white t-shirt, but as they look further upwards, instead of a face there is a large brown paper bag, with holes cut out for the eyes and nothing more.

"Guess we can put Gimbo back on the list of inmates." Left speaks up, looking at Right who grabs a small device out of his pocket and starts tapping on it, while the inmate lets out another high whine and puts his left thumb underneath the bag silencing the noises.

Left turns around and signals them to start moving again and Right joins him on his left.

"Uhm shouldn't you guys lock him up again or something?" Rocket asks incredulously, eyebrows raised high as he hoists his gun over his shoulder, his tail flicking behind him as he glances past the twins and at the giant now sucking his thumb.

"Yes... what... if he gets away." Nebula's black eyes seem to glisten in the dark as she keeps a wary eye on the inmate, having enough experience with unruly prisoners.

" Gimbo ?" / "Ha! Gimbo doesn't hurt a fly."

"But only if you don't try anything, otherwise he gets mad." Right explains and starts yelling at the guy, "Hey Gimbo! How're you doing buddy?" Left gives a big wave as the inmate looks up from his thumb sucking and gives a heavy hum.

Banner looks constipated and Stark raises an eyebrow questionably as Steve and Natasha just look on, watching the scene unfold.

"That's great buddy!" / "Keep up the good work bud."

And they move on, passing another cellblock again all empty, some lights broken others flickering and hissing as electricity sparkles in small firefly like sparks down towards the ground. They reach a T-split, the hallway is completely covered in darkness at the end of the hallway is a light. Large shadows can be seen moving and muted voices can be heard.

Left and Right glances at each other as they pass by the hallway silently.

"So, you didn't capture all the prisoners again, did you?" Tony questions as he too passes the hallway, Bruce by his side to keep him from falling over debris and other fallen metal.

The twins seem to ignore the question as they scan the upcoming T-split and they start to whisper to one another , "Cellblock P's coming up"/ "We taking that chance?" / "Shortest route?" / "Ugh... Fine."

Their muttering sets the group on edge and then the hallway opens up in a large room. They walk straight up to a walkway that hangs above an abyss of darkness; little side paths connect the walkway with cells. None of them can resist the temptation to look down and see how low the prison reaches but they can't see anything really.

"Nope!" Right pops the answer to the seemingly forgotten question and Left looks over his shoulder at Tony, white teeth flashing.

"You see some of the prisoners now just have another function." Left tells them in an aloof tone thought an octave lower, not yet whispering, as if that explains anything that just happened.

Steve and Natasha share another glance, well Bruce let's out a nervous chuckle and Tony a quiet hm, Rocket and Nebula trail after them.

They near the end as Tony, with his cane, sends some piece of metal flying and sends it clattering down the walkway. The noise is deafening and everyone freezes instantly, waiting for a reaction.

Nothing comes and Left let's out a snort and an awkward grin, as Right starts chuckling nervously. Natasha eyes the guards, they may have acted cheerful and joked the whole time but now they seem scared.

"What's wrong?" Steve noticed the sudden changes of pace in the twins and he unclasps his shield from his back again taking it into his hand. Unnoticed they form a circle around Tony and stare into the dark, it's still quiet not even a squeak, still they hold still and guard up.

A minute ticks by and there is still no movement and Rocket gets fed up, he lowers his gun and looks at Left and Right while asking, "What are we stan-"

He's interrupted by a blood-curdling scream and from out of the dark a figure starts running towards them.

Steve quickly brings up his shield as Natasha points her gun up, focusing on the man, but their view is blocked by Right who brings up his riffle and aims. A soft pop resonates and the rushing man falls face first down on the ground without so much as a noise.

"Nice aim!" / "Thanks!" The twins tell each other as Left slaps Right on the shoulder and walks towards the downed man. From nowhere he produces a pair of special looking handcuffs and proceeds to handcuff the man while sitting on him.

"Put Aksel back on the list, would you?" / "On it."

While Right starts tapping on the screen, Left lifts a hand towards his earpiece and starts speaking, "Raymond, we found Aksel." He remains quiet for a few seconds before responding to an unheard question, "On the border between cellblock P and Q.". A minute passes by and Right looks up from his screen.

"What's he saying?" Right asks his brother, frowning a little when he sees his brother using the prisoner as a bean sack .

"Out and down for the count..., Copy that sir." Left finishes his conversation and stands up again while nodding at his twin.

"Well that was scary!" / "Shall we move on?"

The twins share a grin althought a forced one, it is now clear to the group that even though the prison seems to be intact and peaceful it ain't anything like that.

"What?!" Tony asks in disbelieve and the others look at each other, frowning.

"Yeah! You gonna leave him here like that?" Rocket questions further, fur bristled and his tail sweeps agitated. He clenches his gun and looks up at Nebula with hunched shoulders.

"Yup!" / "Don't worry, Raymond's team is hear within 10 minutes." / "They will pick him up-" / "and lock him up again."

The others share another glance, Steve's face is tight and lips pressed into thin lines.

Bruce's seems to have other questions, but Natasha gives a little shake of the head, silencing him. From behind the group they can hear Tony growling under his breath, questioning his own sanity and why he thought it was a good idea to come with.

They walk on in silence, take a left, a right and then a short hallway appears which leads to a dead-end . And Rocket let's out a low grumble about all the walking being for nothing.

"Don't worry my little furry friend!" / "It's a trick you see?"

Left walks a few steps ahead until he faces the corner and starts pressing on the wall. A second ticks by and then the plating on the wall starts shifting into a door. Right spares them a glance over the shoulder and gives a what's probably mend as a reassuring smile before the door completely appears.

"Well this is where we will be taking our leave!" / "Yup oh! Don't be to imitated by Alf, he's really just a big huggy bear."

"See you guy's later!"

The twins finish in unison as they turn around and walk away, taking a right before disappearing from view, leaving the group before the closed door.

" Huggy bear?" Bruce repeats, his eyes wide as he looks at his friends and Natasha shakes her head.

"Earth does have humor after all!" Rocket snickers and elbows Nebula against her knees, while she remains unmoving.

"Well... that was..." Steve starts but stops again, not knowing what to say apparently. Before Tony shoves by and gives him a curt look from over his glasses.

"Why don't we go see if there's somebody home hm?" he says and turns towards the iron door, lifts his cane and starts slamming on the door.

Notes:

Originaly this was supposed to be one chapter but I had to cut it into two halves because it would become really long and so became a little diffecult to read.

Also not beta read so if you notice any fault please message! Thank you! :D

PS thank you for the messages! :)


End file.
